In the Blink of an Eye
by sarahbear17
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up when Kurt went off to college and Blaine was left behind. They go years without speaking and it is not until Blaine starts trying to have a child that his and Kurt's paths cross again.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first fic I've ever even attempted to write so bear with me. Everything aligns with the show except instead of getting back together after "The Breakup"" Kurt and Blaine lose touch and go their separate ways. But as you probably guessed, their paths cross again down the road. Please let me know what you think._

I love you! I love you! I love you!" Blaine exclaimed unable to hold it in as he practically danced in his seat.

Brittany smiled warm and childlike. "I love you too, Blainers."

"But I don't think you understand just how much I love you."

"I think she does. In a few weeks, she could be carrying your child. Your sorry ass better love her."

"Don't worry, Tana. I still love you most," Brittany reminded.

"Obviously," Santana said like it was common knowledge, but she was grinning nonetheless. They all turned to look as someone walked in the room.

Dr. Connor smiled. "Everything seems to be in order. Just so you are aware, it could be a few weeks before Brittany shows any signs of pregnancy. You can have her take a pregnancy test every few days if you like, but don't go overboard. We don't want her stressing over it. If she isn't pregnant within a month, we can always consider trying again."

"Thank you, Dr. Connor for… everything," Blaine said with sincerity.

"Don't be so dramatic, pretty boy. She's not pregnant yet," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Santana, can we get ice cream? Pretty please?" Brittany begged with puppy dog eyes.

Blaine cut in before Santana could reply, "We can all get ice cream as long as I'm buying.

"Let me take you two out tonight, to say thank you," Blaine insisted on the phone that night when he called to ask how Brittany was doing.

"You took us out for ice cream. She offered to carry your kid for nine months. I think we're pretty much even."

"_Santana," _Blaine whined. "I'm serious. She is doing the greatest thing anyone in this world anyone could ever do for me, and I won't stop until I feel like I've made it up to her."

"She was happy to do it, Blaine," Santana said sincerely and it was odd to hear he use that kind of voice.

"I know, but please. Let me take you out. We can all go to dinner. Dancing. We can even go clubbing if that's what you want to do. Brittany obviously can't drink of course but – "

"Blaine."

"Right sorry. But like I said whatever you guys want. Just let me do this for you. Let me do something, please. I'm begging you."

"If you're really not going to let this go… it will have to be another night. We actually already have plans tonight," Santana said with a cautious, gentle tone that Blaine had never heard her use before.

"Oh, really?" Blaine said dripping with sarcasm; although, for once he suspects that she's not lying. "Doing what exactly?"

"We're, uh, going to see Kurt's opening night."

For a second, everything inside Blaine froze. Then a million emotions he hadn't felt in years suddenly came rushing back, but all he said in a much smaller voice than intended was "Kurt?"

"This up-and-coming play write has her first show premiering tonight on Broadway, and Kurt is playing the lead," she said casually, but there was a slight hint of pity in her voice.

"Broadway," he echoed back. _Apparently I can only process one word at a time now. Get it together, Anderson._

"Yeah… his debut," She paused her a second. "Listen, Blaine. You could come if you want. We have an extra ticket because Finn can't make it and –"

"No," Blaine cut her off. "He wouldn't want to see me. I don't want to ruin his big night."

"It's not like he is going to be able to see you from stage. We'll all probably go congratulate him after but –"

"We?"

"The New Directions."

"You're all going … everyone?"

"No not everyone, but those of us that have kept in contact with Kurt, yes."

"You guys were hiding this from me? Honestly? It's been years, Santana. I don't burst into tears at the mention of his name."

"It wasn't my idea. Rachel was worried that you'd get emotional. And we all know what Rachel Berry says, goes."

" Besides," he continues ignoring her, "I – I'm happy to hear he got his big break. He deserves it more than anyone."

"Yeah, he does," Santana, said softly. "Anyway, _as I was saying_, you can come along and he never even had to know you were there if you don't want him to, but I honestly don't think he'd mind seeing you."

"You – you don't?"

"Pick you up at 6:30, Anderson."

"No, Santana. I can't – "

_Click_.

_Shit_. _Now what?_

Despite the fact that he had no intention of going back stage after the show, Blaine spent an embarrassing long time picking out his outfit and gelling his hair that evening. _God, you'd think you were going on a date on something. Actually, no. I don't even spend this much time getting ready for dates not since – no stop that._ _Don't think about him like that. You're going tonight because you're proud of him and that is the end of it_.

"You're late," Blaine snapped when he got into Santana's car at 6:45.

"What's up your ass? Actually that's what you gays do in your free time, huh?" she smirked. "What I meant was, someone is anxious to see his ex tonight."

Blaine chose to glare at her rather than dignify any of that with a response. When they got to the theater, Blaine instantly recognized at least ten people who had previously belonged to the New Directions, including Will and Emma, standing outside. He just stood there in shock as Santana and Brittany walked over to them and began hugging them one by one. After a moment, he heard someone exclaim his name and he looked over to see his best friend from high school, Sam Evans, coming towards him. The rest of the group quickly followed with a chorus of "Blaine!" before walking over as well. A variety people enveloped him in hugs while he continued to just stand there.

"How are you?"

"We've barely heard from you in years!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

It was surreal to see all his old friends after years like this. He knew that Kurt would never be so cruel as to tell him that he couldn't see him friends anymore after the break up because, after all, they were Blaine's friends at that point, too. However, they had been Kurt's friends first, and he didn't think that it was fair to make them chose between them so after graduation, he didn't put in much effort to stay in touch. It wasn't until over a year after moving to New York when he had run into Santana and Brittany that he had become friends with them again. They were still in touch with Kurt, and Blaine had always suspected they saw him often but were too kind to mention it.

He had always felt that they had only befriended him for Kurt in the first place, but now he was getting the impression that he had been wrong.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Sam asked again.

"It was kind of a last minute thing," he said.

"I forgot some of us actually moved out here and can just beside to see a show on Broadway spur of the moment," Quinn sighed.

"As nice as it is to see you, Blaine Warbler, we really should be going in. The show starts in less than an hour! We can walk down memory lane after the show!" Rachel exclaimed. "Right now we need to go find our seats!"

Instead of bothering to argue with her, they all headed inside. When they got to their seats, Sam began trying to catch up with Blaine as fast as possible before the show started. He was talking a mile a minute, and Blaine was so caught up the conversation that he didn't notice the lights going down until it was pitch black everywhere but the stage. The curtain opened, and it wasn't until he felt Tina reach over to give him a comforting squeeze on the arm that he realized he had been holding his breath.

Kurt walked out on stage and Blaine forgot about everything. Suddenly he was seventeen again, and Kurt was the only thing that mattered in the world. He was so beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than before, if that was humanly possible. Blaine couldn't look away the entire show. At one point, he swore that Kurt looked right at him and his heart had started to beat so fast it could not be healthy before he realized there were hundreds of people in the audience and that was impossible.

When the show ended, he felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach. _What if that was the last time I ever see him? _"I-I'm gonna head out," Blaine said softly hoping he could sneak out unnoticed. Unfortunately, the entire group turned to look at him.

"Like hell you are," Mercedes snapped grabbing hold of his arm. "We're going to see Kurt together. _All of us_."

"Mercedes seriously I should go. I don't wa –"

"Sorry, Blaine," Finn said latching on to my other arm. "Boss's orders." For a second he assumed "Boss" meant Rachel, but wait were they even together anymore? Before he knew what was happening he was back stage outside the performers dressing rooms. _Oh god, what am I doing here?_ Rachel stepped forward and knocked sharply on Kurt's door.

"Come in!" He called. _His voice_. _God, I missed his voice. _Everyone began to pile in. Blaine stayed back trying to blend with the group, and was the last one to enter the room. It didn't seem to matter, however, because the second Blaine entered the room Kurt's eyes instantly fell on him. Kurt was across the room in seconds, and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't until he was in his arms that he remembered this was everything he ever wanted. _Please, just hold me forever._ He could feel Kurt's breath on his neck when he whispered, "_I missed you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt pulled away all too soon.

"I missed you too," Blaine said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah? Then why did I hear about you trying to make an escape? If I hadn't texted Finn to tell him to keep you here you'd be gone by now," Kurt shot back.

"I – how did you know I was here?"

"I saw you in the audience," Kurt said quickly. "I believe your avoiding the question."

"I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" This is a loaded question and everyone in the room knows it. Kurt seems to think better of it and quickly changes the subject. "Are you coming out with us all tonight to celebrate?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Blaine! It's my big night! You just saw me perform on Broadway_. Come._"

"Yeah, okay."

"Good," Kurt grinned. He turned to address everyone else and they were all silent, watching Kurt and Blaine. He didn't miss a beat, "Everyone ready to go?"

"Hope your not leaving without us," Burt said entering the room.

"Dad! Carole!" Kurt explained before being pulled into a hug by both of them. "I missed you so much," He spoke into his father's shoulder.

"I missed you too, kiddo."

"_Now_ is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes!" the room exclaimed.

After dinner Blaine was reluctant to leave Kurt. He didn't have a chance to speak to him throughout the meal. That was fine, of course, this was Kurt's time to shine, but now that he finally got to see him again after almost five years, and all he wanted was for him to never leave again.

"Dude, we need to grab a coffee before I go back to LA," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, absolutely," Blaine assured but he could see Kurt leaving over Sam's shoulder. Slipping around Sam he said "Call me tomorrow?" without waiting for a response.

He caught up with Kurt with seconds to spare. "Do you live close by?" Blaine asked quickly.

By Kurt's expression, he wondered if he could have chosen better wording. "Yes."

"Could I…walk you home?" Blaine offered hopefully after almost everyone had gone home or back to their hotels.

Kurt nodded, "Okay."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Blaine finally got the courage to speak. But once he opened his mouth he had no clue what to say. Finally he settled for "It's really good to see you."

"You too. Thank you for coming to night it really meant a lot."

"You were amazing up there tonight, Kurt. Everything I always knew you'd be."

Kurt stared at him for a moment then seemed to think better of it and looked away. "Thank you," he whispered. "So," he continued attempting to break some of the tension, "What have you been up to? Santana said something about you opening a music store a few months ago?"

Blaine nodded. "Yep. It's actually doing pretty well. I never really took myself for the business type, but I knew I wanted to do something with music and I walked by the empty shop one day and it just seemed right, you know?"

"It is very you," Kurt agreed. "Do you still perform at all?"

"I sing at this bar on Saturday nights. It's what I love, but it doesn't exactly pay the bills."

Kurt nodded, "What about writing?"

Blaine hesitated.

"I'm sorry," Kurt quickly apologized.

"No, it's okay. Just not used to people asking loaded questions right off the bat," Blaine smiled, "but I shouldn't expect any less from you."

Kurt looked offended.

"No, no. You were just never one to make awkward small talk. It was never your style. I haven't been writing much though, no. Sometimes I mess around with it a little when something pops into my head, but all of the good songs I ever wrote," he paused realizing he probably shouldn't be bringing up their relationship, "were always about you."

"Oh."

"You asked."

"I did."

For a while, they went back to silence. At one point, Kurt stopped walking, and Blaine assumed that they had reached Kurt's apartment. However, Kurt was just watching him.

"I forgave you a long time ago, you know," Kurt said.

"I don't deserve that."

"Yes, you do. Everybody makes mistakes, Blaine. You don't have to feel guilty about it forever. Part of what happened was my fault – "

"No," Blaine said over top of him. "Don't try to excuse it, Kurt. I cheated on you. You loved me and trusted me, and I broke that. I'll never stop being sorry for that. There is no excuse for the way I treated you."

"Maybe not. But there was also no excuse for the way I treated _you." _

This made Blaine stop for a minute. It hadn't really occurred to him that Kurt even remembered how much he had shut him out those few weeks before he cheated. Blaine wouldn't look at him now, but Kurt kept talking, "Everybody makes mistakes and ours really hurt each other, but we're both past that now, so can we please just be friends?"

"You want to be friends with me?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Of course I do! You know you weren't just my boyfriend, right?" Kurt asked sad at the thought.

"You were my best friend," Blaine whispered.

"And you were mine," Kurt whispered back. He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Blaine smiled. The second his hand touched Kurt's his entire arm began tingling. Blaine sucked in his breath and hoped to god Kurt didn't notice. He didn't want to ruin this already, but Kurt made it so hard to control himself.

"I looked you up once," Kurt stated sadly and began walking again.

Blaine followed. "You did?"

Kurt nodded. "After you graduated I thought –"Kurt shook his head. "I just really wanted to see you and heard you were in the city. I heard that you worked at that coffee shop down near where your store is now."

Blaine wanted to interject and ask how Kurt knew where his store was, but he was afraid if he stopped him he wouldn't finish and that's the last thing he wanted to happen.

"So one day after I got out of class I went to see you, and there was this guy."

Blaine tensed up and really hoped he wouldn't elaborate. He had dated one guy in his first year in New York and when it came to him there was only one place story could go.

Fortunately, Kurt didn't seem too keen on rehashing the details either. "I just didn't want to complicate things so I left. I should have tried to talk to you over the years because I'm sure you didn't feel like you could have approached me, but I just didn't."

"Kurt, it's okay. We're both here now, right?"

"Right," he stopped walking again. "That one across the street is my building," Kurt supplied. He leaned forward and hugged Blaine quickly before pulling away.

"It was really amazing to see you."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I should really go," he paused and looked down at the ground. "Unless you wanted to come inside."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come inside," Blaine echoed. Kurt hadn't said it suggestively. In fact, he had said it like he hadn't actually wanted Blaine to hear. "I'd love to, but I actually have a really early day tomorrow at the store. I should really be getting home."

Kurt looked away again.

"I'd like to see you again though," Blaine added triggering a smile from Kurt. "Most friends don't go five years without seeing each other every time, right?"

"I've actually been curious about your store for a while. Maybe I could stop in tomorrow and see it?"

"Not to busy being a Broadway star?" Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled. "Now that it's started, I'll mostly be free during the day and doing performances in the evenings."

Blaine nodded, thinking about all that free time Kurt could be spending with him. It takes him a second to remember Kurt's proposition. "I'd really like it if you'd stop by. I'll be there pretty much all day."

"See you tomorrow then," Kurt said turning on his heels and walking towards his building. _Tomorrow._

Kurt walked into the store at 8:05, and Blaine's heart leaped. He hadn't expected him to get there for hours.

"What are you doing up right now? If I didn't have to work I would be asleep for at least another few hours."

"You know I was never one for sleeping in. That was your job. There's so much to be done. Why should I waste precious time?" He smiled dreamily. "Besides have you seen how beautiful it is out today?"

"So were talking about the weather now, I see. What happened to the hard hitting questions?" Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed and suddenly everything seemed brighter. _That laugh, how did I go years without hearing that laugh?_ Blaine decided that even with all the sounds he had heard in the last five years to compare it to, that one was still the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. There was no competition. "Alright then. Is that how it's gonna be? How about you tell me about your ex who I mentioned last night who made you turn white as a sheet."

"Oh."

Blaine expected, after that reaction, that Kurt would just try to drop it. The more times they had spoken, however, the more sure of himself Kurt was becoming and was continuing to fall back into his old self, and Blaine was eating it up.

Kurt looked at him expectantly.

"He was no one, really."

"If he was no one why did you remember him?" Kurt challenged.

"We went out for a few months, but it never really went anywhere. Both of us were most just in it for the physical side of the relationship," Blaine stated then bit his tongue at his own bluntness.

Kurt, however, didn't seem affected. "Figured. He was all over you. Plus, he wasn't really your type."

"My type?"  
"You know. Lanky. Pale. Into fashion. Amazing hair –"

"Gorgeous," Blaine supplied without thinking. Kurt used to be the person he told everything to, and it was so easy to go right back to just being comfortable around him. But they were just friends now, and there had to be boundaries.

He couldn't deny, however, he was thoroughly enjoying the fact that Kurt was now blushing. "I should stop distracting you," Kurt said changing the subject. "I can look around and let you work."

"Oh yes. You should definitely stop distracting me from all of my customers," Blaine joked gesturing to the empty store.

"You could still have something to do. Phone calls. Paperwork."

"What kind of paperwork exactly?" Blaine said grinning.

"Oh, I don't know! I know nothing about owning a business."

"Me either."

Kurt's laugh filled the entire store, and suddenly it didn't feel remotely empty anymore.

Blaine just grinned like an idiot.

"I'd still like to see your store, though."

"One of my employees will be here any minute then I'll give you a tour."

"Okay."

"What are you grinning like that for?"

"You have employees."

Blaine grinned back. "I can't exactly be here all the time."

"I know, I know. It's just weird to think about. You're so grown up."

"Kurt, you're on _Broadway_. My accomplishments are virtually nothing in comparison. You're living out your _dream."_

"I am," Kurt agreed. "That doesn't mean you haven't accomplished anything, and I can't be proud of you."

Before Blaine could respond, the door to the shop swung open.

"Hey, Blaine," a girl, not much younger than them, twenty or so, said walking in the door. "Sorry, I'm a little late. Traffic. Geez," she said looking around, "it's a ghost town in here." She saw Kurt and her expression turned apologetic. "I didn't realize you were with a customer. I can go work in storage or something."

"Not a problem, Lacey. Actually, this is a friend of mine."

"Oh?" she said questioning.

Kurt smiled, offering his hand. "Kurt."

Her eyes lit up with recognition as she was clearly trying not to react. She shook his hand. "Lacey."

Kurt's phone started buzzing, and he reached into his bag to search for it. Lacey took the opportunity to give Blaine a knowing look. He glared at her, confirming her suspicions.

"Hello?" Kurt said answering his phone. _My director_, he mouthed walking to the other side of the room.

"_Oh my god,"_ Lacey hissed softly. "What is your ex boyfriend who you've been hung up on forever doing here? Are you trying to get him back?"

"No. And I'm not hung up on him, Lace. Last night was the first time I even saw him in years and –"

"_Last night_? You were together last night _and_ this morning? You are so fucking. Please tell me your fucking," she begged this time barely managing to keep down her voice.

"No. We're not. And I don't really think that is an appropriate way to speak to your boss."

"Oh, please. This is how I always speak to you. You just don't want to talk about this because you're not ready to admit you still _looove_ –"

"How bout that tour?" Blaine said loudly over top of her. Lacey turned around, and Kurt walking towards them.

"Sure. It was lovely meeting you," he said to Lacey.

"You too," she said before turning to Blaine to give a "this conversation isn't over" look and walking behind the register.

Kurt followed behind Blaine as he began pointing out different areas of the store.

"We keep all the sheet music up here, and most of the instruments are more towards the back of the store."

Kurt stopped following Blaine and headed straight back towards the instruments.

"Alrighty then," Blaine muttered.

"Do you still play?" Kurt asked gesturing to one of the guitars.

"Of course."

"What about piano?"

He nodded.

"Drums?"

"I never played the drums," Blaine pointed out.

"But you always wanted to learn. Did you?"

"Yes," he admitted. "You know me too well." He realized how weird the statement was after it came out of his mouth. All that time apart and Kurt still knew him better than anyone. He wondered if it was a bad thing that it had been years and he was barely any different. Kurt didn't seem much different either. He was a little more confident; he had certainly grown as a performer. Basically, he was a slightly more amazing version of the already perfect boy he fell in love with in high school. _Shouldn't have expected any less_.

"Where's this door go?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Staircase," he said unlocking the door to show him.

"There's an upstairs?" He asked with childlike excitement.

"Just for storage."

"Oh. Show me anyway?"

"Of course," he said opening the door and gesturing for Kurt to enter first.

"Always the perfect gentleman."

The stairs leading up to the second floor were almost completely pitch black. Kurt reached his hand back and latched it tightly onto Blaine's. When they reached the top and Blaine flicked on the lights, Kurt dropped Blaine's hand, blushing.

"This is the most organized storage space I've ever seen. Only you, Blaine." He said smiling and shaking his head. "And it's so clean! You vacuum up here don't you?"

"Sometimes Lacey –"

"Just admit it, Blaine."

Blaine simply shrugged. "If it wasn't so neat and clean up here I wouldn't be able to do this," he said plopping down on the floor, resting back on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"You could always just bring up a chair or, I don't know, go back downstairs," Kurt suggested.

"You're just trying to avoid the inevitable of you joining me down here."

"You could just show me around."

"This is the only room, Kurt."

"Fine," he said crossing his arms and lowering to the floor. He mimicked Blaine's position and extended his legs out in front of him. He moved his hands behind him to lean back on and accidently rested one of his hands on top of Blaine's, but he didn't pull away. For a while they just sat like that, not saying a word.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note that I changed the rating of the story to M. I'm not entirely sure where it's going just yet but just to be safe. I suppose I should post a disclaimer as well, right?_

_I do not own Glee or any of the character affiliated with it._

For the next few days, Kurt and Blaine talked all the time. They talked on the phone and texted constantly, and Kurt had even stopped by the store two more times. Blaine couldn't really figure out what they were exactly. He knew strictly speaking they were just friends, but that just didn't feel right even if they obviously couldn't be anything more. Blaine was too worried about getting his hopes up that it took him a while to even notice the small stuff.

_Kurt is flirting with me_. He thought reading a text from him and grinning. _But what the hell does that mean?_

Blaine managed to avoid any opportunities that would give Lacey a chance to ask him about Kurt for a few days. He made sure they were around a customer when interacting or busied himself with telephone calls. But Saturday morning, one week after he had seen Kurt again for the first time, she was waiting for him the second he got into the store.

"Should have known that you kept the storage room so clean just so that you could take guys up there."

"Hello to you too, Lacey."

"Yeah, yeah. Hello, Blaine. Good morning. It's good to see you. How was your night? You get laid?" she shot back with a grin.

Blaine simply sighed.

"Okay, fine. In all seriousness, what's going on between you two? You've barely dated anyone in the two years that I've known you because you were waiting around for this guy to come back to you."

"Don't be so dramatic. I haven't been waiting around for him. I only mentioned him in passing a few times after the first time I told you about him. And _you're_ the one who asked about my first love."

"Yes I asked you a simple question out of curiosity. _You're _the one whose eyes light up as you said his name and made it into a beautiful love story," she quipped.

"You're exaggerating. I'd hardly call my cheating on the love of my life and breaking his heart a beautiful love story," he said not meeting her eye.

"_The love of your life_? Blaine do you hear yourself?" she asked, incredulous.

He was quiet for a really long time. She finally opened her mouth to apologize, realizing that she had probably been out of line, when he started to speak. "I – I think I always believed that part of me would always love him. That's what they say about first loves, right? I tried dating other people, but none of them ever made me feel a fraction of what I felt with him. I started to think that maybe that was my one shot for love, and I blew it. I didn't think I'd ever get to feel like that again. Now, he's back and all these old feelings are coming back, and it sort of feels like a second chance."

Lacey watched him for a second unsure how to respond.

"It all has to be in my head though. Why the hell would Kurt want me? I don't deserve him. I don't think that I ever have."

"Blaine, sweetie, you made one mistake back in _high school. _That was what? Five years ago?Everyone makes mistakes. _Everyone_. Unfortunately, your mistake hurt the man that you love, but you know what? He forgave you. It's time you forgave yourself."

Blaine nodded. "You're right. I just wish I knew how." Blaine's phone started ringing, and he looked down at the caller ID. _Kurt_. "Hello?"

"Hi. You're not busy at work, right?"

Blaine glanced around as the store began to fill up with customers. "No, I can talk." He threw Lacey a pleasing look, but she just waved him off.

"I got this. Take all the time you need," she assured.

_Thank you,_ he mouthed.

"Okay, good. So, I don't know if I told you this, but my show doesn't run on Mondays, and I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate my first night off with me?"

Blaine's heart fluttered. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something that involves minimal moving. I'm _exhausted_. Movie night at my place work for you?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Fantastic. See you then."

"See you then."

Blaine walked back towards the front counter in a daze.

"What are you grinning about?" _Was I grinning? Huh._

"I'm going to Kurt's on Monday night."

"Guess it's lucky I'm already scheduled to open up Tuesday morning." She said with a wink.

"It's not like that. We're just friends. Kurt doesn't see me in that way anymore."

"Whatever you say boss."

Despite his own assurance that it was no big deal, as Monday wore on, Blaine got more and more nervous. He spent twenty minutes deciding whether on not to gel his hair. Once he had finally made his decision and had gelled it and picked out the perfect outfit, he ended up taking a second shower to wash it back out. By the time he arrived at Kurt's door he was surprised he wasn't shaking.

Kurt opened the door and instantly raked his eyes over Blaine. _Oh my god, is he checking me out? What do I do?_

"I like your hair like that," Kurt commented as he was already turning away and heading back into his apartment as Blaine decided to never gel his hair again for the rest of his life. Blaine shut the door quickly and trailed behind Kurt like a lost puppy.

"So what are we watching in celebration this lovely day off?"

Blaine barely noticed what movie they were watching because Kurt was so close to him that it was intoxicating. Kurt started to doze only a few minutes in and finally fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine tried to move wanting to let him sleep, and he was doing it party because he enjoyed having him close as well what was the harm in that? Eventually, Kurt's head a lowered down so that he was lying in Blaine's lap, and that was when Blaine had to put a stop to it. Getting a hard on from feeling Kurt's breath down so low would not play out well any scenario.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "You fell asleep."

" 'M tired," a half conscious Kurt muttered.

"I know, but you need to wake up."

Kurt finally opened his eyes and realized the situation, and he darted up quickly. "Oh my god. Blaine, I'm so sorry. I invited you over then fell asleep on you! Oh gosh."

Kurt looked so frazzled and embarrassed that it was adorable. Blaine couldn't help just staring at him. _God, he was beautiful_. Blaine knew Kurt better than anyone, so he was pretty well aware that Kurt was going to blush and look away. Except that he didn't. He watched him right on back.

Next thing he knew, Kurt was leaning in and brushing his lips over Blaine's. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed. Kurt pulled away much too quickly. When Blaine opened his eyes he expected to see Kurt looking regretful; instead, Kurt's expression seemed to be challenging him.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him more eagerly. Kurt reciprocated by leaning Blaine back until his back was pressed against the coach and Kurt was lying on top of him. He moved his lips from Blaine's to start sucking on Blaine's neck, eliciting a moan for Blaine.

Kurt, shocked back into reality, jumped off of him instantly.

Blaine felt a sinking inside of him. He was so confused. Kurt was the one who initiated everything they had done. He didn't know what had happened, but he felt completely rejected. "It's getting late," he said even though he had no idea what time it was. "I should be getting home."

Kurt just stared, his expression unreadable.

Blaine got up and walked quickly to the door. But when he grabbed the knob, a hand caught his wrist. And turned to see Kurt's pleading eyes on him.

"Stay."


	5. Chapter 5

_So I just wrote this chapter at almost 3 am so please excuse any spelling/grammar errors that I may have over looked. This is my first ever fanfic so this is of course my first ever time writing smut. Sorry if it's awful. Review and let me know how I am doing so far and what you think of the story. _

Suddenly, Kurt pulled him into a kiss that was down right dirty from the start. He pulled away and left Blaine gasping for breath. "Stay," he repeated this time with a completely different meaning.

"Okay," Blaine said breathlessly.

All of Kurt's rushing seemed to instantly evaporate, and suddenly he had all the time in the world to tease. He placed his hand, barely touching, on Blaine's chest and began to run it down his body excruciatingly slow. When he reached Blaine's belt, he ran his fingers along its edge for a moment before latching on. He pulled him forward by his belt until he was flush against Kurt. Kurt then grabbed onto Blaine's ass using it to forcefully rock their hips together causing Blaine to let out a moan. Kurt leaned in a kissed him long and hard.

He then detached himself completely and walked away leaving Blaine speechless. He had made it completely across the room and to the doorway of his bedroom before throwing "Coming?" over his shoulder.

Blaine was glad that Kurt had already turned back around, so he did not see the embarrassing speed at which Blaine darted across the room.

When Blaine stepped inside, Kurt pinned him against the wall. He kissed him for a while before he began rocking his hips against Blaine's again. Blaine happily reciprocated, and felt slightly lightheaded when Kurt let out a groan. _I made him do that! I can't believe I can still make him do that._

Kurt stepped back again biting his lip. "This is fun and all," he began.

_God, this man's going to kill me_.

He leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear, "But don't you think it would be a lot more fun without clothes on."

_Yes, definitely going to kill me_.

Blaine nodded furiously.

Kurt grinned, as he tore off his own shirt in one quick motion then went for Blaine's. Kurt lifted it off easily then began kissing down Blaine chest. When he reached his nipple, he sucked for a moment – causing Blaine to whimper - before biting down – causing Blaine to scream.

Kurt pulled away a little smirking up at him. "Been a long time for you, sweetie?"

"A long time without you." Blaine swore he saw him blushing a little, but he continued about his business showing the other nipple the same pleasure. He continued kissing down until he reached Blaine's belt. He looked up asking for permission, and Blaine answered by dropping his pants along with his underwear.

"Admire the confidence," Kurt commented following suit. "Bed."

"God, yes," Blaine all but moaned.

Kurt backed him over to the bed with a kiss and they fell down together, suddenly a tangle of limbs. When their cocks brush against each other they both moaned into each other's mouth. Blaine rocked his hips up and Kurt screamed, "_Blaine!"_

Blaine had almost forgotten how loud Kurt was in bed, and suddenly he was eager to see just how loud he could get him.

Blaine flipped Kurt over so that Kurt was underneath him. Then, he placed a knee on either side of Kurt so he was straddling him and lifted himself off so they were no longer touching. Kurt looked up at him with horrified eyes.

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's ear. "You know that I know your body better than anyone, right?" he whispered. "Maybe even better than you do. I know every little thing that turns you on and just how to touch you so that you feel more pleasure than you've ever felt. I can make you forgot about all your troubles and everything in the world except my name and have you screaming it out. Do you want me to make you scream, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded vigorously. At this point, Kurt was so turned on that Blaine knew he could make him come instantly, but he was going to make him feel an obscene amount of pleasure first.

Blaine ghosted his lips over Kurt's neck, peppered a few kisses, and then sucked down on his pulse point. Kurt's hips were desperately searching for Blaine's, but he kept them just out of reach. He reached down and brushed his finger over Kurt's cock causing him to shiver, not at all giving him the friction he needed. Gradually, he began to pump him harder and, when he knew he was about to go over the edge, he stopped.

He gave Kurt a moment to calm down, before working his way quickly down Kurt's body. He slowly and teasingly licked the pre come off his cock, before returning to Kurt. He placed a slow, caring kiss on Kurt's lips before finally crashing their hips together again. They quickly found a rhythm, and, sure enough, Kurt was undeniably loud.

"Oh god, Blaine.Yes, _yes_. Just like that. Oh_ god, just like that_. _Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop. Don't ever stop!"_

The sound of it all was continuously almost pushing Blaine over the edge, but he wanted to hold on until Kurt was there.

"_BLAINE!"_ he screamed finally as he came and Blaine followed instantly.

"That was _unbelievable_. God. And we were just _rutting._ My god I can't imagine if, god!" Kurt babbled. "You were absolutely right. You knew _exactly_ what I needed."

Blaine simply smiled contently. "I'll get something to clean us up." He came back into the room humming happily. "Kurt," he said holding out the towel in attempt to get his attention. Kurt, however, didn't seem to notice even as Blaine cleaned him off and climbed into bed next to him.

"Were you humming just now?"

"Oh, yeah. I've had this song stuck in my head all week, but I can't seem to place it for some reason."

"Teenage Dream," Kurt whispered.

Blaine hummed to himself for a moment then smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Don't stop."

"Humming?"

"Uh huh."

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt never wanting to let him go. He rested his lips just behind Kurt's ear and began to sing softly, "_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down." _He continued singing until he felt Kurt's breath even out and realized he had fallen asleep.

He wasn't sure if this had meant the same thing to Kurt as it did to him and that terrified him. He wanted this for forever.

His phone buzzed and he wondered who would be texting him at this hour on a weeknight. He assumed it was probably important so he detangled himself from Kurt, careful not to wake him, and opened the text.

The text was simply a picture and it took him a second to even process what it was. A pregnancy test. Positive.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt woke up the next morning and instantly noticed the lack of warm arms wrapped around him. He lazily reached back for Blaine's hand, but found nothing. He suddenly didn't feel very sleepy anymore and hopped out of bed.

"Blaine?" he called out into his apartment from his doorway. He wandered into his kitchen and spotted a note sitting on the table.

**I'm sorry. I can't do this. Please don't think it didn't mean anything to me**_**.**_ **– B**

Kurt stood there frozen for a moment. _What did I do?_ Kurt ran over last night quickly in head. He realized that he had initiated everything they had done._ What if he didn't want to? No, of course he did. Maybe he just got caught up in the moment? Maybe he just got caught up in old feelings that don't mean anything anymore?_

Kurt grabbed his phone and hit number one on his speed dial. The other line picked up after two rings.

"Hello? Kurt is everything okay? It's really early."

Kurt glanced over at the clock. _6:30. Huh. _"Rachel, I did something really stupid last night."

"Weren't you with Blaine last night? What did you – _oh my god, you slept with him_!"

"Well, I – yeah."

"Kurt," she said her tone now sympathetic, but not losing a bit of its judgmental tone. "Do you even remember how long it took you to get over him the first time?"

"No, not at all," Kurt snapped. " I went out with one other guy the entire time I was at NYADA, Rachel. It's pretty hard to forget. I just thought maybe – this was a second chance for us," Kurt said, his voice becoming soft and broken and began pacing throughout his home.

"Oh, Kurt. It sounds like you thought about it beforehand so why are you regretting it now? Were you drunk? Did you forget protection? Was it _bad?"_

"No," he said softly, "he's just not here."

"Oh."

"He left a note."

"Oh?"

"It said that he couldn't do this, he was sorry, and 'Please don't think it didn't mean anything to me.'"

Rachel was silent for a moment. Then abruptly her voice became high pitched and began ringing out of the phone, _"WHO DOES THAT SON OF A BITCH THINK THAT HE IS? BREAKING YOUR HEART ONCE WASN'T ENOUGH FOR HIM? I THOUGHT THAT BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL HE JUST MADE A MISTAKE, BUT THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!"_

She continued to scream, but Kurt held the phone away from his ear and rubbed his head. This is not what he needed right now.

"Rach. Rach!" He said over her. "I'm gonna go."

She sighed. "Alright. If you need anything, and I mean anything Kurt Hummel, do hesitate to call. Got it?"

"Yes. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Kurt laid back on his bed feeling defeated. He played back over every part of the previous night in his head over and over. He couldn't find a flaw though. To him at least, last night had been absolutely perfect.

_He sang Teenage Dream to me before I fell asleep. Was that supposed to be some kind of cruel joke? Sing the song that makes me fall in love with him then slip out?_ Kurt was trying to convince himself of all these horrible things so he could make Blaine out to be the bad guy so he could just hate him forever. However, he wasn't having much luck. None of it made any sense. It just wasn't Blaine. He laid on his bed like that for a while going back and forth until his phone buzzing snapped him back to reality. He answered it without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Where are you? You were supposed to come in and get your shirt refitted fifteen minutes ago."

He sat right up. _Shit._ He looked over at the clock that read 8:45. _When had that happened_? "I am so, so sorry. I am feeling a little under the weather and I guess I just fell back asleep after my alarm went off. I will be there in 20 minutes."

"If you're sick maybe you should just stay home and rest – "

"No! That extra hour has me feeling better already. See you soon."

Kurt went through his day on autopilot. He got his costume fitting done then remained at the theater rehearsing for hours even though he knew the show backwards and could perform scenes that weren't even his own in his sleep. By the time his performance actually rolled around, he poured emotion and outright frustration into his performance that he had never done before. For a moment, he was a little concerned that his director would have a fit about it but couldn't entirely bring himself to care.

When he returned home, he closed the door to his apartment and slumped down against it as he began to sob. He sat there like that for a while and continued to bawl until he ran out the energy. _This is so not fair. He already made me feel like this once, why is he allowed to do it again. _He smacked him head off the door in frustration as realization dawned on him. _Because I let him. I can't let another person on this planet, but when it comes to him I give chances he doesn't deserve._

The next morning Kurt woke up and he was done feeling sorry for himself. This pity party was over. Now, he was angry. This wasn't who he was anymore. He was way too strong a person to sit around crying over some guy no matter who he was. He didn't have to sit around wondering what he did wrong, or why Blaine didn't care if he hurt him like this. He wanted answers so he was going to get them.

He took an extra long time making himself look as irresistible as possible because Blaine had made his confidence in himself waver in a way it hadn't done in years, and he was going to regret it. He pulled on the tightest pair of jeans he owned and got him hair just so before grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

It was still a little early, but he couldn't give two shits about whether he woke Blaine up, so he pounded on his door anyway.

To his surprise, Santana opened the door. "Oh. Hi, Kurt," she said nervously. _What the hell? Santana doesn't get nervous. What is she evening doing here?_

He noticed Blaine over her shoulder was sitting on the couch looking a wreck. Brittany was sitting beside him talking softly probably, Kurt guessed, in complete nonsense. Kurt wavered for a moment unsure he actually understood the situation, but he didn't back down.

"I need to talk to Blaine right now."

At the sound of Kurt's voice, Blaine's head shot up.

"Kurt?" he said weakly.

"You really didn't think I'd want answers? Do you really think that I don't _deserve _them? After _everything_, Blaine, don't you think that I at least deserve that?" Kurt asked exasperated.

Blaine sighed, not meeting Kurt's eye. "You're right. Of course you deserve answers. We should talk."


	7. Chapter 7

When Blaine got the text from Brittany telling him that she was pregnant, he left Kurt's house without even stopping to think about. He left a note because he was far too scared to have to reject the love of his life in person. But the next day, after there was nothing he could do, he regretted it. He hadn't been being fair to Kurt.

He waited until a relatively reasonable hour the next morning before calling Brittany.

"Daddy Blaine!" she called in the phone.

"Hi, Brittany," he said forcing a cheerful tone. He felt like an awful person. He was so selfish. He was going to be a dad, and he couldn't find it in himself to be even the slightest bit happy about it.

"Listen Blainers," she began, "Santana and I both work today, but we'll come over as soon as we can, okay?"

"That's fine, Brit. I'll be here all day."

"Great! See you then."

Blaine called Lacey who answered by simply grumbling into the phone.

"I know it's early, I'm sorry. Look, I need a few days off."

Lacey seemed to wake herself up a little at this. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm going to be a dad," he said softly.

"Blaine!" she exclaimed. "Congratulations! Please, take all the time you need. I can run the store without a problem."

"It won't be too long, I don't think. I just need some time to process the news. Today and tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure, sure. Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope I'm not over stepping, but you've been so excited about this for a long time and…you don't sound very happy."

"Well," Blaine considered denying it for a second, but decided not to bother. "Kurt and I hooked up last night."

"Finally!" she exclaimed but after a moment "Oh."

"Yeah. Listen, I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Completely understand. Don't worry about coming in this week, Blaine. Take some time to figure everything out, okay? I've got things under control here."

"Thank you. I'll call you tomorrow, Lace."

It was pretty late in the evening when there was an enthusiastic knock on the door. Blaine opened the door and both Brittany and Santana had comically wide smiles across their faces. He gave a genuine smile in return, and the both pulled him into a hug at once.

"You're having a baby!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I'm having a baby," he echoed with as much happiness as he could muster. Apparently it wasn't enough because Santana's smile instantly fell.

"Blaine, what's going on?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even bother trying to lie to me, Anderson. I was in the closet much longer than you. Hiding feelings is my specialty. You're going to be a dad. Why aren't you excited? Are you scared?"

"You are going to be a great daddy, Blaine," Brittany assured.

He smiled "Thanks, Brit."

"That's clearly not it either," Santana persisted.

"I slept with Kurt last night," Blaine admitted.

"_What?" _Brittany and Santana yelled in unison.

"But you guys hadn't even been talking until like two weeks ago!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, we've been hanging out since then and –"

"Were you planning on telling your best friends this? I've talked to Kurt multiple times too and he didn't mention you once. Was it a secret or something?"

"No, of course not I was just trying not to make a big deal of it, but clearly it was," he mumbled.

"Clearly," she agreed.

"I'm still in love with him, Santana," he said without thinking.

"Nice timing, hobbit."

"I know, I know. And I may have left his place last night when you guys texted me while he was asleep."

"Blaine!"

"I know. I panicked. What was I even supposed to say to him?"

"How about the truth. I hate to break it to you, but that was probably your last shot," Santana said bluntly. "This situation would have already been hard enough to work out as it is, but you just fucked it up pretty bad."

"I know. Could you guys just stay here tonight? I could really use some friends, and I really am excited that Brittany is pregnant I just need some time to deal."

"We're here, Blaine," Brittany assured.

"Thank you."

The next morning, Blaine woke up much earlier than he intended after an awful night's sleep. Brittany came in and found him on the couch and began to comfort him by saying many nonsense Brittany things that were actually kind of soothing. Somewhere off in the distance, he heard a knock at the door and Santana talking to someone. Then, his voice.

"Kurt?"

"You really didn't think I'd want answers?" he said storming in. "Do you really think that I don't _deserve _them? After _everything_, Blaine, don't you think that I at least deserve that?" Kurt asked exasperated.

Blaine sighed. _How could I do this to him? What's wrong with me? Why do I always have to hurt him? _"You're right. Of course you deserve answers. We should talk."

Blaine looked over to Santana and Brittany, but they were already gathering their things. "We're gone," Santana assured taking Brittany's hand and leading her out the front door.

Blaine turned back to look at a now very broke Kurt.

"I just don't understand," Kurt said softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Kurt. No, no, no. I just panicked, okay?"

"But, _why_? Did you realize you didn't want me anymore? Did you decide we weren't worth fighting for? Did you – "

"I'm going to be a dad."

Kurt looked completely taken aback. "What?"

"Brittany is my surrogate, and she texted me Monday night to tell me that she was pregnant. I'm so sorry that I left like that I was just so scared to face you like that, and we had just shared that beautiful night together. I –"

"You're having a baby," Kurt said still confused.

"Yes I am. I've reached a point in my life where I feel that I've accomplished everything in my career that I want to accomplished, and starting a family was always the next step for me after that."

"But – and you," Kurt struggled, "But wouldn't be finding another parent for the child be the next step of that plan?" he asked. His eyes widened. "The child doesn't already have another father, right?"

"No! No, Kurt. Of course not. I just – marriage hasn't really been apart of the plan for a while for me. I dated guys after high school and even really connected with some of them, but I never felt the pull that I always expected to feel with the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

"How did you know that feeling even existed?" Kurt said suddenly feeling skeptical about love altogether.

"Because I felt it with _you_," Blaine shook his head. "I didn't plan on anything happening between us. I just wanted to be your friend, I swear. I still felt something towards you, I don't think there will ever be a part of me that doesn't love you, but I wasn't going to act on. Then you kissed me, and the entire world fell away. I was able to ration that Brittany probably wouldn't get pregnant on the first attempt anyway to excuse what was happening before I turned myself over to you completely. I know how selfish that was, and I am so, so sorry."

Kurt looked at him not saying anything for a while. After an eternity of not speaking he finally asked, "Why do all of your scenarios involve us not being together?"

This took Blaine aback; it had been the last thing he was expecting. "Well," he began slowly, "I'm having a child. You're living out your dream on Broadway. It would be different if we had already been in a relationship for a long time or were married, but there's no way you could be with me and continue your job. It would get way too complicated."

"And you just decided this for me?"

"You know that I'm right, Kurt. Even if it weren't for your job, that would be an awfully big commitment for me to ask you to make we haven't even seen each other in years let alone been in a stable relationship."

"Everything you've said has been about me, Blaine. What do you want?"

"That's completely irrelevant."

"I don't care if it has nothing to do with anything that happens right now. What do you want, Blaine?"

"It doesn't matter, I have to think about a child now – "

"Take the child out of the equation, just for a second. If for nothing else, give me something for closure, okay? Do you want to be with me or not, Blaine?" Kurt yelled.

"Of course, I do! I love you, Kurt!" Blaine screamed back. "I always have and I always will. Even with a child in the equation that is what I want. When we were together I saw a future for us and it was forever. I wanted to get married and have kids with you, but it is not an option anymore!"

"Why the hell not?"

"You know why!"

"I won't be on Broadway forever! It's just one show! It is a first time running show anyway. It will probably only be a few months tops."

"That's not the point! One show only opens the door to more opportunities. Who knows how many shows you'll do!"

"I don't have to do another."

"Yes, you do. It's what you want to do with your life, Kurt. It's your dream!"

"You're my dream, Blaine!"

Both of them went silent. They were both out of breath from screaming and after Kurt's comment, it took Blaine a moment to get back on his feet.

When Blaine spoke again, he had lowered his voice and was struggling to hold it together. "Kurt, I love you, and I wish things were different so that we could be together, but they're not. I will not be the reason that you don't get to live out your dream. I'm sorry. For everything, I really am. None of this was fair to you."

"Blaine –"

"I think that you should go," Blaine managed to get out firmly, regaining some of his composure.

Kurt closed his eyes willing himself to hold in the tears. He took a deep breath. "Fine. If that's what you want," he said before turning on his heels and in seconds he was gone. _Gone forever._

Blaine collapsed onto the couch, exhausted.

His apartment had never felt so empty.


	8. Chapter 8

When Blaine went into work the next day he was an absolute wreck. His curls were standing in every which direction, his face was a sickly pale, and he had bags under his bloodshot eyes.

"Go home," Lacey ordered before he even made it through the door.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"You're not, and you're going to scare the customers."

His face fell then quickly turned to fear. "Please don't make me go home. There's nothing to do there and all I can do is think about him. I need something to distract myself. Please?"

"Sweetie, you realize you're the boss here, right?" she teased but her voice seeped with pity.

"Yes, I know…"

"You can just work back in your office today, okay?"

Blaine nodded and wandered back. He worked for hours and he wasn't even sure on what exactly. He couldn't focus on any of it. All he could think about was Kurt.

Lacey wandered in at some point looking hesitant.

"You can come in, Lacey."

"Blaine, are you okay? I'm worried about you."

"Kurt said he wanted to be with me, and I told him no."

"And _why_ would you do that?"

"He's going to be a star, Lace. You don't know him, but he's brilliant. He won't have time to raise a child right now. He needs to focus on his dream." Blaine paused for a moment. "Lace…he told me that he would quit performing to be with me."

"Wow, that's…wow."

"I know I just – "

"You guys could get through this, Blaine."

"Were you even listening?" Blaine snapped. He already had this argument with Kurt and he wasn't prepared to do it again.

"Yes, I was listening, you idiot. My point is, your wrong. Kurt is busy with his career. Big deal. Plenty of people raise their kids with busy work schedules. As of now, you're planning on raising that kid on your own. Like _you _aren't busy? You own a business! The only thing you and Kurt really need to worry about is whether you and Kurt are for the long hall."

"If it was really that simple don't you think we would be together right now?"

"That's the thing, Blaine, it's _not _that simple. You and Kurt haven't seen each other in years. I know you love him, but deciding your ready to raise a child together is a big deal. That's not something you can just decide to do. Kurt probably thought it over after you guys talked and wondered how he had agreed to it so quickly. But I don't doubt that he meant it."

Blaine was silent for a while, contemplating. "Shit, I've really fucked this up haven't I?"

"I don't know, Blaine, but I think you need to talk to Kurt. After you figure out what you want, of course."

"Do you mind if I –"

"Go home, Blaine."

"You're wonderful. You've been covering for me all week. You're getting a raise."

She smiled. "No, I'm not. You can't afford a raise. You've got a baby on the way."

Blaine got up and pulled her into a tight hug. "_Thank you," _he whispered.

Blaine did a lot of thinking that night. He even made a pro con list at one point, but quickly threw it away. Being with Kurt outweighed everything. He knew what he wanted. What he needed to worry about was what Kurt wanted and what would be best for his child.

_But isn't having two parents what's best for the child? Showing him or her what a loving relationship is?_

When Blaine woke up the next morning he had come to a conclusion. He wanted to be with Kurt. The only question was: did Kurt still want to be with him?

He was dreading the conversation, but he knew that if he was going to get his heart broken it was going to happen eventually. _No time like the present._

He sent a quick text to Lacey: **Going to talk to Kurt. May be a little late. **and was on his way.

**Lacey: Go get him tiger ;)**

He knocked on Kurt's door and an attractive man not wearing a shirt answered. _Oh god, oh god. Deep breaths, Blaine. Give Kurt a chance to explain_.

"Uh, hi," the man said. "Kurt's in the shower. Can I help you?"

"Doubtful. I just need to talk to Kurt."

"Now's not really a good time…"

The shower clicked on in the background, and Kurt walked into view wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Blaine?" Kurt said wide-eyed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk."  
"The half naked man in my living room didn't give you the indication that it was a bad time?"

"Kurt, please. Just a few minutes."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. Let me get some clothes on." He disappeared into the bedroom.

The man turned to Blaine and sighed. "Blaine huh? Please tell me you're not the high school sweetheart."

"How do you even know who I am?"

"Kurt and I have been together a long time."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Babe," both men's head shot up in response to the pet name. They hadn't even noticed Kurt had reentered the room. "Give us a minute?"

"You want to talk to him _alone?"_

"Parker, please just go, okay?"

"What so now I'm being throw out?"

"No, but you can't be here for this conversation. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," he said finally begrudgingly. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek before walking out the front door.

"Kurt, _what the hell_ just happened?"

Kurt simply sighed.

"I know I wasn't entirely fair the other day, but I at least deserve an explanation for whatever that was. You guys have been together a long time?" he asked incredulous.

"Is that what he told you?" Kurt sighed. "We were together a long time, yes. Off and on, but we broke up months ago."

"And now?"

"Now we're back together," Kurt said like he didn't really believe it himself.

"Kurt, what the – "

The front door whipped open with a loud bang.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Oh great, just who we need right now," Blaine muttered.

"Kurt, what has gotten into you? You called Parker? Have you lost your mind? I ran into him on the way up, and he said you two were _back together_? After the way he treated you, Kurt, honestly?" Rachel asked taking no notice to Blaine's presence.

"This is really not the time for that conversation, Rachel," he said gesturing slightly towards Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked noticing him finally.

Before Blaine can reply she's going off again. "This is all your fault, Blaine Warbler. He never would have called him if he hadn't been upset over you."

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled, but she ignored.

"And you're having a baby? Are you out of your mind? You're twenty-three! And how are you supposed to raise that child on your own? He needs two fathers, like my gay dads, to –"

"RACHEL!" Kurt screamed. "Get out. I need to talk to Blaine."

"I'll be back later, Kurt." She said turning on her heels and was gone.

"I thought after all these years she'd have mellow– "

"Didn't we all," Kurt grumbled. "What are you doing here, Blaine?"

"What are you doing together with your ex boyfriend less than a week after we made love?"

"Made love? Grow up, Blaine. It's sex."

"Does that make it easier for you to play off like it didn't mean anything?"

"It meant _everything, _Blaine. At least to me."

"Don't be like that, Kurt. Everything means something when it's with you."

"Then why did you throw me out?" Kurt whispered.

He sighed. "Honestly, I was scared. I thought the only reason you would be with me after you found out about the baby was because you felt obligated. I realize now that it wasn't fair of me to make that assumption of you."

"Ya think?"

"What happened with Parker? Rachel made it sound like he wasn't very good to you."

Kurt scoffed. "That's an understatement."

"Then why are you with him now?"

"Because I can't be with you!" He lowered his voice, "It was too much for me to deal with, so I called him. I knew he could make me forget for a little while."

"Kurt, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You made your decision, so I made mine."

"Be reasonable, Kurt. You shouldn't be with a guy who doesn't treat you right."

"You don't even know what happened."

"It doesn't matter. Whether he didn't respect you, didn't give you as much attention as you deserved, if he cheated on you, or –"

"What and _you_ wouldn't? It's not like you've never done it before," Kurt snapped, but his face instantly filled with regret. "Blaine – "

Blaine's face remained blank. "No, it's okay. I'm glad we got that out in the open. You clearly haven't forgiven me for what happened the first time we were together, so you probably never will. This clearly is never going to happen between us, so there's no point in putting ourselves through the hurt. I should go." He turned to leave, but looked back at Kurt. "Don't ever settle for less than you deserve." He stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the head. "Goodbye, Kurt."

Blaine had been gone for over a minute before Kurt whispered back, "Goodbye, Blaine."


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months were a blur for Blaine. Whenever he wasn't working, he was at doctor's appointments with Brittany or busy getting his apartment child proof and setting up the nursery.

"I need to hire some more staff for when I'm gone," Blaine commented to Lacey one day.

"I can handle it, Blaine, seriously."

"I know you can, but you have a life and you can't be here all the time. Other than the two of us, our entire staff only works part time. I need full time workers. I'd rather hire them now so they can learn the ropes instead trying to teach them all a few weeks before I leave."

She nodded. "Fair enough. Want me to stick a sign in the window?" she joked.

"That actually might not be too bad of an idea," he said, distracted.

"You got it, boss," she saluted and walked out. She popped her head back in a second later. "Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, your phone's ringing."

His eyes widened. _God am I out of it today_. "Hello?" he said picking it up.

"Blaine!"

"Hi, Brittany."  
"Listen, the doctor called and she asked if I wanted to know the sex of the baby, and I told her that was completely up to you."

"Uh, can I get back to you on that," he said rubbing his temples.

"Course! I'm kind of in a rush. Santana's taking me out tonight," she said with pride.

"That's great, Brit. I'll let you go."

"Call you tomorrow, Daddy Blaine."

"Talk to you then," he said hanging up.

"Hey, Lace! Come in here a sec?" Blaine called.

"What's up?"

"We still as dead as we were earlier?"

"Yeah, I just rang out the last person in this place."

"Why don't you go home early?"

"You sure?"  
"Absolutely. You've been working way too hard."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He said standing up to run the front counter. By the time closing rolled around, Blaine had only checked out one other person. He only lived about a block from the store so he usually just walked. Today, he was in a world of his own so he strolled with his head down paying little attention. He walked straight into a person carrying a large stack of boxes that he almost sent tumbling.

"It's a little difficult to for me to see, so it would be nice if the person _without_ the huge ass pile of boxes could watch where he was going. Thanks."

Blaine smiled at the sass taking the first few boxes off the pile.

"What the hell do you think you're – oh, hi Blaine," Kurt said a little awkwardly.

"Need some help getting these somewhere?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Where to?" Blaine asked ignoring him.

"My place."

"You're going to have to lead the way. My memories a little foggy."

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what's in the boxes?" Blaine asked as he recognized Kurt's building a little ways down.

"Actually, it's my stuff from the theater."

"Oh?"

"My closing night was last weekend."

Blaine looked away. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I have another audition coming up." He was quiet for a second. "How have you been, Blaine?"

"Good. Good. Busy. Yourself?" Blaine rushed out as they got onto the elevator.

"Fine," Kurt said looking away, clearly not fine.

"Kurt?"

"Things have been a little rough is all," Kurt said struggling to unlock the door to his apartment.

Blaine reached over to take the last few boxes. "How so?"

He sighed. "Everything was so chaotic then it was just over. That show was my entire life. I don't mind moving onto other things, but I have nothing to do. I feel so useless."

"Kurt," he said sympathetically. He set down the boxes onto Kurt's floor and reached over to grab his hand. Kurt squeezed it then let it fall.

He looked away awkwardly. "I'll let you get home."

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt breathed him in trying to be subtle and probably failing.

"I miss you," Blaine whispered into his shoulder.

"Why does the world have to be like this? Why can't things be different?" Kurt asked vaguely nuzzling into his neck and sending shivers down Blaine's spine.

"I wish they were."

A week later when Blaine got into work there was already a crowd waiting outside. He slid around then to unlock the door and let them all pile in. "Damn, what's with all the business today?" Blaine turned to Lacey and asked after ringing up over a dozen people.

"Actually," Lacey said coming around the bend, "A lot of them are people wanting to apply for the open position. Apparently, working at a music store is a very sot after job."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just take some interviews now then?"

"How many?"

"Whoever can meet now is fine."

That turned out to be an obscene amount of people. He ended up doing interviews all day long. He found at least half a dozen reliable, experienced people that he would trust in charge of his store.

"Just hire whomever," Blaine mumbled at the end of the night, "just don't make me see anymore people for the love of god."

Lacey grinned. " That was actually the last one, but if that's the case, I'll be hiring that extremely sexy, ex music teacher."

"Unlucky for you, he plays for my team."

Lacey pouted.

"He was, however, one of the most qualified."

"If I can't ask him out you should."

"I'm not asking out my new employee, Lacey."

"You don't have to hire him," she pointed out.

"Right. I'll just call him up 'Hi, it's Blaine. No, you didn't get the job, but you have a really nice ass want to get coffee sometime?'"

"Fine, ruin all my fun."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you later, prude."

Blaine reached his apartment and saw that his lights were already on. He raised an eyebrow. He assumed it was probably just Brittany or Santana, but he didn't know why they wouldn't have just called first. However, when he walked inside someone far too pale to be Santana and far too well dressed to be Brittany was sitting on his kitchen counter reading the latest issue of Vogue. The person didn't even react to his entrance, and for a moment Blaine simply stood there in awe. When he finally came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to acknowledge Blaine's existence, he spoke.

"Kurt?"

"Hi, Blaine," he said sheepishly as he looked up from his magazine, apparently embarrassed as though he hadn't been the one to break into Blaine's apartment. He hopped down off the counter.

"What are you doing here?"

"Be straight with me for a minute, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"You bailed quickly the last few times we fought. Is that because you weren't sure about me?"

Blaine wasn't entirely sure what the question meant, but he has sure about everything when it came to Kurt.

"No, I – "

"Do you still love me?"  
"Of course," Blaine responded instantaneously.

"Do you still want to be with me?"

"More than anything, but Kurt –"

"Hear me out. First of all, I know that you think I haven't forgiven you for everything that happened when we were in high school, but I forgave you years ago, Blaine. The only reason I made that comment was because I was angry. I thought you were going to break my heart all over again, and I wanted to hurt you too. I know that was petty and immature, but there it is."

Kurt stopped for a second and searched Blaine's face for any sign that he shouldn't continue. When he found none, he went on.

"Secondly, my show is over. I can still do another or I could not. That doesn't need to be something that we can figure out right now. Right now we need to figure out if we're meant to be together so I propose a trial run."

Blaine was taken back by almost every single word that Kurt had just said, so he decided to go with, "Trial run?"

"Of you and I as a family."

Blaine's heart fluttered.

"I know that you are having a child and if we are going to be together than it has to be long term. So I propose that you move into my apartment for a few weeks, or I'll move into yours if you prefer, and we live together as a couple. We kiss. We sleep in the same bed. We eat meals together. We have sex. We argue. We get under each other's skin. We _be together_. Make sure it is what we really want." Kurt paused. "What do you think?"

Blaine was instantly in front of Kurt and hugging him. Then he pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss.

Kurt pulled away gasping for breath. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Yes!" Blaine exclaimed before quickly pulling him again and pecking him on the lips. He pulled away then rested his forehead on Kurt's. "_Yes,"_ he whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt let out a tiny laugh. "Okay. So, we're doing this."

"We are_ so_ doing this," he said before pulling him into another heated kiss.

Kurt pulled away. "Bedroom?" he suggested.

"I love you," Blaine said with adoration.

Kurt giggled. "I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Side note: KLAAAAINE! Glee last night was perfection. THEY'RE FINALLY IN NEW YORK TOGETHER! If it remains anywhere near this perfect for the remaining episodes of the season all will be forgiven for season four. I'm ecstatic! Okay, happy rant over._

"I think you should move in here," Blaine said later that night while they were lying on his bed as he absently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Is there a problem with my place?" Kurt asked, playing insulted.

"No, but I'm thinking that since we're both already here, that we never have to leave, and we can just stay in this bed forever," Blaine teased.

Kurt, however, just looked at him dreamily. "Okay."

"I love you," Blaine said for the hundredth time that night.

Kurt giggled. "That's not going to get old."

"You love it," Blaine said peppering kisses behind Kurt's ear.

"I do," he said squirming. "Stop it that tickles."

Blaine grinned at him, assumed. "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked letting the kisses linger a little longer before lowering down to his neck.

"Yes," Kurt said in attempt to hold his ground just as Blaine began sucking on his neck.

"Okay," Blaine complied pulling off.

Kurt pouted.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked feigning ignorance.

Kurt groaned in irritation. "Can't you just let me win and go back to kissing my neck?"

"Is that a surrender I hear?"

"Of course not. I was just asking if you'd consider admitting defeat so we can go back to what we both would rather be doing."

Blaine shook his head defiantly.

"Please, baby?" Kurt begged giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Blaine giggled.

"What?" Kurt said self-consciously.

"You called me baby," Blaine whispered.

"Oh, like I've never done that before."

"I know it's just nice to hear again," Blaine muttered. "_Like really nice," _Blaine hummed into his neck.

Kurt pulled away. "Tell me I win."

"You always win, baby," Blaine said pulling Kurt towards him. "And you know it."

"You were right." Kurt mumbled as Blaine kissed teasingly up his neck.

"What about?" he muttered into his skin.

"It is nice to hear again."

Blaine grinned before nibbling on his skin.

"Blaine Anderson, we are not in high school anymore. You cannot just go around giving me hickeys whenever you please. I have to look professional for job, _oh_, interviews."

"Job interviews?" Blaine asked pulling away a little, but he began slowly running his hand up Kurt's thigh.

"Well, I can't exactly just stay unemployed."

"You can to," Blaine said seeming to lose focus in fooling around.

"Blaine, be reasonable."

"We said that if we decided to stay together long term that we would discuss, as a couple, whether you get another job on Broadway, correct?"

"Yes, but I don't mean a job on Broadway I just mean –"

"I know, Kurt," Blaine said pulling away from Kurt's neck completely. "But after our trial run, which won't be very long, we can discuss what we're going to do so there's no point in you getting another job just yet before we know how permanent it will be."

"Who says that our trial run won't last months?"

"Well, realistically speaking, months from now my life, and maybe yours depending, will be in full on baby mode. Brittany will be pretty far along by then, and we'll – I'll have to start getting ready for when he or she is born. It would probably be a good idea to have a decision about us made by then. Also realistically speaking, I'm already pretty well aware that what I want forever is you."

"This is only trial run day 1, Blaine. We haven't gotten to the tough part yet. And if we are going to have a realistic simulation of our relationship than I'm going to need a job."

Blaine sighed. "Must you always be right?"

"Of course."

"So the trial run, one month?"

"One month."

"I got an interview," Kurt said two days later.

"Already? Why am I not surprise?" Blaine grinned. "Please tell me it's not somewhere completely beneath you."

"Actually, it's at ," Kurt said biting back his lip to keep from smiling.

"Kurt! That's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed pulling him into a hug. "How is that even possible, though? Not that you're not brilliant, but people work for months trying to even speak to a person's assistant there."

"Remember Isabelle?" Kurt asked.

Blaine furrowed his brow as he tried to place the name.

"She was my boss whenever I had an internship there before NYADA. I know we weren't talking much back then," Kurt said sadly, "but she liked me quite a lot. I didn't even know if she'd remember me – "

"Of course she remembered you! How could anyone ever forget Kurt Hummel?" Blaine interjected.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he fought back a grin. "Anyway, I called her up on a whim, and she was so excited to here from me and scheduled me an interview for next week!"

"That's unbelievable, Kurt. I'm so proud of you."

"I didn't really do much but call her…"

"Well, you clearly left an impression."

"I suppose so," he smiled. "I'm not sure if I'll even get the job, but if I do then I could really go places. Fashion and Broadway were always the two things that I really wanted to do with my life, and I've already done Broadway so maybe this is the next chapter for me." He paused for a moment. "Or the next chapter for us," he added.

Blaine pulled him into another hug, but this time didn't let go for a long time. "Want to come to work with me tomorrow?" Blaine asked when he finally pulled away. "I wanted to properly introduce you to Lacey. I know she's my employee, but she also one of my closest friends."

"I'd love to."

"We should probably also talk to Santana and Brittany," Blaine commented begrudgingly.

Kurt groaned. "She's going to kill us." They both frowned, perfectly well aware which of the two he was talking about. "After she had to deal with our fall out a few months ago –"

"I know. And really it's none of her business, but they are both a huge part of my life right now, and I at least owe it to them to tell them."

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean I'm anymore happy about it."

Blaine smiled leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips. "She'll pretend to be mad, but it's all show. You know she wants us together in the end. Everyone does."

"Morning, Lacey," Blaine sing-songed when she walked into the store the next morning.

"Morning," she mumbled half asleep.

"Coffee?" a voice much too high to be Blaine's offered.

She looked over to see Kurt holding out a cup of coffee to her. "Kurt! Are you god?" she asked in awe.

"It's just coffee."

"True, but you being here will also be the only thing to get this pain in the ass to stop moping around all the time," Lacey said without thinking. Her eyes widened instantly. "I'm so sorry! That was so inappropriate. I didn't mean to make things awkward. I just – I haven't had my coffee yet and, ya know morning, half asleep. So sorry."

Kurt and Blaine let her finish her rant before they burst out laughing.

"Okay so it's not awkward then?" she questions confused.

"No, actually, Lace," Blaine paused to glance over at Kurt lovingly, "Kurt and I are back together."

"Doing a trial run, actually," Kurt muttered.

"Don't ruin my moment," Blaine muttered back teasingly.

Lacey raised her eyebrow in confusion then just shrugged. "That's amazing! Wait, when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"How do you know it didn't happen last night or this morning?"

"You've been walking around the shop glowing for days."

Blaine went to argue, but Kurt's grin shut him up instantly. "Fine, yes, it's been a few days, but I wanted to wait to tell you with Kurt here so it felt more real. You're the first person we've told."

"_Really?_ Why me?"

"Well, you're one of my closest friends, but also you don't know our history first hand like the rest of our friends so you will just be happy for us rather than interrogating us."

"Fair enough. I'm going to go help out that customer over there. If you two want to go make out in Blaine's office I won't judge," she said with a wink.

Kurt laughed. "I like her."

"You know, she won't mind if we take her up on that offer…"

Kurt rolled his eyes yet again, "Do you ever actually do any work at this job of yours?"

"Occasionally, but when you're here I have _much_ better things that I could be doing than work," Blaine said pulling him quickly back into his office to sneak a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt made a habit of coming into the store. He usually stopped in during the morning to bring Blaine a coffee or in the evening to pick him up for their date. But then one day, exactly two weeks into their "trial run" Kurt came in during the middle of the day, and Blaine thought it was a bit unusual.

He spotted Kurt wandering around near the drum sets, clearly trying to avoid distracting Blaine from his work. Blaine snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "_Hi, gorgeous_," he whispered into his ear.

"You should probably know I have a boyfriend," Kurt teased.

"I think I could take him."

Kurt giggled.

"You're place or mine?" he purred.

"Don't you mean _our _place?" Kurt corrected.

"God, that sounds nice," Blaine said dropping the act.

Kurt only smiled in reply. "Isn't it a little unprofessional to be all over the customers while you are working?"

"I'm on break."

"Aren't you always," Kurt teased.

"I am when you're here. What are you doing here in the middle of the day, anyhow? Not that I'm not happy to see you," he assured. A realization hit him. "How'd your interview go?"

"She offered me a job on the spot!" Kurt burst out as though he had been holding it in since he arrived.

"Kurt! That's amazing!" he exclaimed finally letting Kurt loose from his grip and spinning him around to kiss him. "Why the hell didn't you start with that?"

Kurt shrugged. "It was nice having you hold me."

"I'll hold you any time you want," Blaine promised. "Kurt, I am so proud of you," he said clasping their hands together and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Faggots," someone muttered.

Kurt didn't even turn around to see where the voice came from. He simply dropped Blaine's hands and pulled away. "Even in New York," he sighed.

"Don't let some asshole ruin your big moment."

Kurt shook his head and smiled. "Never."

"Let's celebrate. I'll take you to lunch."

"Blaine, you're working."

"Perks of being the boss. I can leave whenever I want. Besides I hired some new people. They'll need to get used to me not being around all the time."

"Lacey," Kurt called over to the front desk, "Do you mind if we– "

"Get out of here you crazy kids," she smiled.

"So lunch at our place then?" Kurt asked when they reached outside.

"Of course not. This is a celebratory meal. I'm taking you some place nice."

"How about me do dinner instead?" Kurt suggested.

"Kurt, it's two o'clock."

"I mean later."

"But I just left work."

"Yes, but I have a different kind of celebration in mind for right now," Kurt winked, taking his hand and pulling him along.

_How is he even real?_ Blaine wondered.

The second the door was closed to Blaine's apartment, Kurt had him pinned to the adjacent wall, not once removing his lips from Blaine's since they had gotten on the elevator.

Blaine pushed him away slightly to peel off Kurt's shirt, but Kurt leaned right back in to attach his lips to Blaine's neck.

"God, you're sexy," Blaine purred.

Kurt stopped sucking for a split second then resumed.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Mhm," Kurt mumbled into his neck.

"Kurt."

He sighed and pulled away. "I'm _fine_. It's just… so many guys have called me sexy since I came to New York – " Kurt cut off at Blaine's hurt expression. "No, baby, not like that. It's just that so many guys have said it, but when it's you I feel like a baby penguin again, in awe that anyone could ever think that I'm sexy. You know what I mean?"

"Is that…bad?"

"No, it's actually kind of nice. Sort of like feeding my insecure sixteen year old self's ego," he joked. "Where were we?" Kurt grinned and went back in for his neck and rocked his hips into Blaine's.

Blaine moaned.

The front door clicked open.

The lights flicked on.

Kurt flew off of Blaine in a fraction of a second. However, it didn't really matter either way because what they had just been doing was quite obvious. If they didn't noticed the hickey already visible on Blaine's neck, that fact that Kurt was shirtless was very apparent.

"Wacky," Santana smirked. "Wait, no. Why didn't you tell me this was going on?" Santana demanded pointing between the two of them. "Don't even try to tell me that this is the first occurrence because last time I was here it smelled like sex and I can currently spot at least three things in this room that belong to Kurt and not Blaine."

Both men groaned in irritation at that the fact that they chose such psychotic friends.

Despite their agreement to tell Brittany and Santana weeks earlier, they continually put it off waiting for the "right moment." This clearly wasn't it.

"Are you two back together?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"Sweetie, I'm pretty sure they're just fucking," Santana said gently. She turned to Kurt and Blaine and her tone became harder. "Even still, they didn't bother to tell their best friends. Or _the woman carrying his child_," she spat at Blaine.

"Tana, I'm sorry okay – "

"If it makes you feel any better," Kurt piped up, "We're not just fucking."

"You're together?" Brittany squealed.

"You're gonna raise a baby together?" Santana demanded. "Because if you aren't in this for the long haul Hummel you best get out now. I will not having you messing up this kids view of a stable relationship before she even knows how to talk."

"Well," Blaine began nervously.

"Yes," Kurt said.

Blaine looked over at him with adoring eyes.

Kurt gave him a warning look saying _we'll talk about this later._

"Good. Then I'm happy for you guys."

"Wait," Blaine said and Kurt gave him another look, but he waved him off. "Did you say she?"

"I –" Santana looked worried.

"I'm having a girl?"

"Yes."

"We're going to have a daughter?" Blaine said without even realizing.

Kurt, however, smiled. "We're going to have a daughter."

_Sorry. Just Sorry. I was consistently updating everyday then I got super busy and now I'm giving you a semi short chapter. So, sorry. Hope you'll review anyways._


	12. Chapter 12

Santana and Brittany didn't leave for about an hour, but Blaine's eyes never left Kurt. He felt too giddy with love to look away even for a second.

"Alright, alright," Santana said finally. "We'll get out of here so you two can screw already."

A blush crept up on Kurt's face that Blaine had not seen in years, and if was possible to love him anymore than Blaine already did, then he certainly did in that moment.

Brittany tilted her head in confusion, but Santana just shook her head and took her hand. "Come on, Brit."

"Later!" Santana called over her shoulder as the door closed behind them.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt said slightly nervous.

Blaine pulled away so he could look at him dead on. "Did you – "

"Of course not."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Yes, I do. You were going to ask if I just said that we were in it for the long run because Santana was pressuring me."

"So you didn't?" Blaine whispered as though if he said it too loud then Kurt would realize what he had just agreed to and take it back.

"No, you know how I feel about you, Blaine. You and I were always it for me. Since the first time I saw you. You know that, right?"

Blaine's eyes lit up. "But the trial run – "

Kurt laughed. "Screw the trial run. I know we haven't had any blow out fights or tested our relationship in a major way, but Blaine, we've done that all before and we always end up right back here. The trial run was just a way for to convince myself that I wasn't absolutely insane instantly deciding that I was going to have a child. But this is what I want, Blaine. It really is."

Blaine let out a shaky laugh and realized he was crying. "I love you so much."

Kurt pulled Blaine back in and began kissing off his tears. "I love you too."

"I love you more," Blaine challenged childishly.

Kurt grinned. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Blaine obliged instantly. After they kissed for a few minutes Blaine tried to take things further, but Kurt stopped him.

"Not so fast, mister."

"But –"

"No. We still have a lot to discuss."

"I – you're right," Blaine sighed.

Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down. Blaine followed him on his heels and cuddled into his side. Kurt laughed at him but relaxed into his touch. "I agree to spend the rest of my life with you so you decide to get all clingy on me. Unbelievable," Kurt teased.

Blaine just sighed contently.

"So living situations?" Kurt suggested as a starting point.

Blaine sat up a little straighter to show that he was taking this seriously, but did not move even a fraction of an inch away from Kurt. "Okay."

"My place obviously isn't big enough for us and a child so I was thinking I could just move in here permanently –"

"When?" Blaine cut in.

"Now."

"Yes."

Kurt laughed. "We could also look for a new place," Kurt said reminding Blaine that there were other options.

"Well, I like it here, but if you want to look somewhere else that's fine."

"I like it here, too."

"Okay."

"I will have to give it some personal touches, however."

"Of course." Blaine smiled.

"We've kind of been avoiding the topic of your daughter – "

"Our daughter," Blaine corrected.

"Our daughter," Kurt amended. "How far along is Brittany?"

"5 months."

"Wow, she's not even showing," Kurt said, trying to cover up his nerves.

"It's okay to be nervous you know," Blaine said. "This is a big step in both our lives. I get nervous too."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It would be nice if you would show it every once and a while."

"To be honest, I was trying to hide because I was scared I'd freak you out. If you'd rather I was more open – "

"Yes, please. You're so strong all the time, Blaine. It's okay to be human."

"I don't –"

"You do."

"Alright, I'll add act more human to the to-do list."

Kurt laughed, but his face slipped quickly hack into nerves. "We're going to have to tell people. Like everyone."

"Is that a bad thing? I 'm excited."

"Me too, it's just – I haven't told my dad yet."

"Oh."

After their breakup none of their friends really took side, but Burt saw how broken Kurt was, and even though he had never said it, both Kurt and Blaine assumed that he never forgave Blaine for it.

"I'll tell him with you if you want."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Fancy a trip to Ohio?"

"Alright. I'll have to get things sorted out at the store first."

"Okay. It will just be a weekend thing. I haven't even started my job yet, so it wouldn't be very professional to request time off already."

"Gotcha."

The next day at the store Blaine called Lacey into his office.

"I know I've been missing a lot of work lately, but I need to go away this weekend as well."

"You don't need to explain yourself; you're the boss here," Lacey reminded.

"I know, but it hasn't been entirely fair to you. If you don't want tot work all weekend I can ask someone else. I don't mind."

"It's not a problem. Promise. I could use the money, anyhow."

"Alright. As you know, I'm going to be missing a lot more work when my daughter is born –"

"Daughter?" she smiled.

"Santana accidently let it slip yesterday."

"Congratulations, Blaine."

"Thank you. Anyway, I'll need someone running this place while I'm gone. I'd like to offer you a managing position. It will come with a significant pay raise of course."

"Blaine, are you sure – "

"Positive."

"I'm not even twenty one."

"I'm well aware."

"And I'm in college."

"Only part time, and I trust you immensely, Lacey. I will be promoting one of the other new employees to the same position so that you will not have to work too much and can go to class, but you will be the main manager."

"Okay," she breathed out. "I'll take it."

He grinned. "Fantastic."

"Where are you going this weekend?" Lacey pried.

"We're visiting Kurt's parents."

"Meeting the in-laws. Big step."

"I've already met them, Lacey. Many times," Blaine reminded.

"I know, but this time it's when you two are going to be together for the rest of your lives."

Blaine grinned like an idiot. "I know." He looked down at his watch. "Time to get home and pack."

"It's not nine o'clock yet, Anderson."

"It's quarter to. Don't be such a downer."

"Yes, what if someone needs a guitar at 8:45 at night? It could be an emergency." She laughed. "I'm just teasing you because I'm jealous. Go on. Go home to your soul mate. I'll lock up."

"Do you want to meet someone? I could set you up."

She rolled her eyes. "Go home, Blaine."

As much as he wanted to stay and press for information, going home to his soul mate sounded way too tempting.


	13. Chapter 13

"You all packed, beautiful?" Blaine called into his bedroom from the kitchen.

"I am always packed days before you even start, and you know it," Kurt shot back.

"I know. I just wanted a chance to slip that you're beautiful into a casual conversation."

Kurt popped his head out, now trying to hide his grin. "We weren't even having a conversation."

"Guess I just couldn't hold it in any longer," Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

Kurt sauntered over and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss. "Thank you," he whispered into his lips before pulling away.

Blaine was having none of that and hooked his finger into Kurt's belt loop pulling him back in. "You know, I haven't seen you in jeans this tight since high school," Blaine said as he admired the view.

"Well I figure since we're going back to Lima might as well show them what they're missing," Kurt said, pretending to not notice the suggestive tone.

Blaine leaned in and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, ghosting his lips over Kurt's skin. "If they weren't smart enough to appreciate you back in high school. They probably never will be."

Kurt, however, was no longer listening to a word Blaine was saying because he had begun running his tongue along the side of Kurt's ear. "Uh huh," Kurt said pretending to listen. Blaine slipped his tongue inside his ear causing Kurt to gasp.

Blaine pulled away and walked behind Kurt before rubbing his shoulders. "You've been so tense the last week. How about I give you a nice long massage when we get to Ohio?" Blaine said kissing the back of his neck.

Kurt hummed in appreciation. "That sounds nice."

Blaine snaked his hand around Kurt's waist and cupped him through his jeans and turned Kurt head around to kiss him slowly. Kurt moaned into his mouth.

"No," he said suddenly, pulling away. "We need to leave soon or we'll miss our flight."

"Damn," Blaine muttered, "I thought I was doing something right to make you forget about your punctuality like that."

Kurt pulled him in for one last kiss. "I promise," he said against his lips, "you were doing everything right. And there will be plenty of time for _that_ tonight."

"We're going to be in your house with your parents, Kurt. It's not exactly an ideal time to fool around."

"Never stopped you before," Kurt said with a wink picking up his luggage and walking out the front door.

Blaine groaned in frustration but followed anyway.

When they got on the airplane, Blaine immediately rested on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Cuddle whore," Kurt muttered.

But when Blaine peeked over at Kurt he was smiling.

"See you in Ohio, baby."

"Go to sleep, Blaine."

"Wake up, Blaine," Kurt seemed to be saying moments later. Blaine smiled to himself. It was always so easy to fall asleep with Kurt next to him. "My dad and Carole are picking us up here at the airport. Are you ready?"

Blaine sighed dramatically. "Suppose so."

"Don't be such a baby. It's just my dad. You've dealt with him before."

"Kurt, your dad is terrifying."

Kurt grinned. "I know. Look at it this way, it can't be anymore awkward than the time he found out we were having sex."

"All that does is remind me of another reason for your dad to hate me and that ridiculously awkward conversation."

"I kind of just wanted to see your face."

"Very helpful."

"You picked me knowing perfectly well how I am," Kurt shrugged.

"Give me a thousand chances and I'd never do it any differently."

Kurt shoved him lightly. "Shut up, cheese ball. Let's go."

When he finally spotted Burt and Carole, Blaine stood back several feet to give them some space to get reacquainted with Kurt. He ran up to his rather and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. After a few moments, he turned to Carole and hugged her as well.

Blaine wandered over awkwardly and held his hand out in greeting to Burt. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"This how it is going to be?" Burt asked shaking his hand. "You going to revert back into the overly respectful kid you were when you first starting seeing my son?"

"I - "

"What's past is past, alright?" Burt said looking him in the eye.

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said softly.

"Enough of that too. It's Burt."

"Okay, Burt."

"Hello, Carole," he said holding out his hand once again, but she pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you again," Blaine said genuinely.

"I always knew you two would find your way back to each other," she whispered.

Blaine's nerves quickly faded away, and he suddenly felt very light. Carole always knew exactly what to say.

During the car ride over, Kurt asked question after question about things going on in their lives as though Lima, Ohio was suddenly the most exciting place in the world to him. Blaine wondered if he was trying to avoid the topic of their relationship, which was strange, considering that was the entire reason they had come to Ohio in the first place. At one point, Finn called to check in, and when Carole mentioned Kurt was in town he asked if they wouldn't mind if he stopped over for dinner.

As they pulled up in front of the house, Carole suddenly decided that her original dinner plans were not extravagant enough for the circumstances.

"The whole family is going to be together again! And I certainly don't have enough food in the entire house to feed just Finn alone! I'll have to go to the store of course…" she rambled.

"I'll go with you," Burt offered. "I'm sure Kurt and Blaine are exhausted from their flight over, so they can use the time to settle in. We can discuss whatever it is you came here for over dinner, alright?" he said giving Kurt a pointed look.

"Okay," Kurt squeaked.

When they reached Kurt's old room and set all their stuff down, Kurt pulled Blaine into a lazy kiss. "Going to finish what you started earlier, Anderson?"

Although the offer was tempting, Kurt looked completely exhausted.

"Are you okay, Kurt? You look pretty tired."

"I didn't sleep much on the plane. Or this week at all for that matter," Kurt admitted. "You know it's been a long week for me at work and I just haven't been able to relax much."

Blaine nodded. "I know, love," he said reaching out to rub his cheek lovingly with his thumb. Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed under the touch. "How about that massage?" Blaine offered.

Kurt's eyes lit up with appreciation, but he thought better of it and quickly tried to brush it off. "You don't have to worry about that now, baby. I know it's been hard for you this week, too. I've so busy. I've barely even touched you let alone had it go anywhere –"

"Kurt," Blaine stopped him. "Lie down."

Kurt quickly obliged not having the energy to argue further.

Blaine gently rolled him over onto his stomach then pressed his thumb into Kurt's neck rubbing light circles.

Kurt moaned at the touch.

Blaine laughed. "I've barely even started."

Kurt moaned at that too.

Blaine lowered his hands down to his shoulders and began rubbing. He leaned down and pressed him lips to Kurt's ear.

"Just relax, beautiful. Forget about everything on your mind. Just be here and focus on you. You're always worrying about everyone else. Just worry about yourself for once."

Blaine worked his way down his back and started working at the knots.

"How do you even breathe with all this tension, gorgeous?"

Blaine finally found the spot that had Kurt so high strung and as he rubbed it, Kurt moaned.

"_God, Blaine_. Right there."

Blaine grinned at his reaction and pressed down harder.

"You're fingers are fucking _magic_. Oh god, yes," Kurt purred.

Blaine's half hard he had been sporting since they started was now rock hard which was a little hard to hide considering he was straddling Kurt's back. Not wanting to distract from Kurt's pleasure, he raised himself up a little higher on his kneels.

Kurt simply pulled him back down. "I noticed a while ago, Blaine. Don't worry about it."

Blaine finally worked the knot apart completely, and Kurt turned over on his back without Blaine having to move slightly from his position. "Thank you, baby."

"Anytime, my love," Blaine said getting up. Kurt pulled him back down, so Blaine fell flush on top of Kurt.

"You didn't really think that was my entire thank you, did you?"

Kurt kissed down Blaine's body and Blaine's breath hitched. By the time Kurt reached his waistband, Kurt was the one on top of Blaine.

_When did that happen?_ Blaine wondered.

Kurt pulled down Blaine's jeans and boxers in one motion, freeing his erection. Blaine sighed in relief.

Kurt kissed his inner thigh teasingly.

After a moment, Blaine was already frustrated. "No sex for a week and you're going to tease like that," Blaine whined.

"You're right. I'm sorry, baby," Kurt said.

Before Blaine even knew what was happening, his cock was hitting the back of Kurt's throat.

"_Shit,_ Kurt. That's not exactly what I meant."

Kurt's only acknowledgement was to suck harder.

Blaine groaned.

Kurt pulled off with a pop, and Blaine whimpered at the loss. Kurt licked up his slit causing a shiver to run up Blaine's entire body.

Kurt sunk back down on his cock and hummed in pride causing Blaine to groan even louder.

Blaine fisted his hand in Kurt's hair and Kurt picked up his speed.

"Kurt, I'm gonna – " Blaine began in attempted warning but he was already coming down Kurt's throat. Kurt didn't miss a single drop.

"Blow jobs certainly have the least clean up," Kurt said grinning up at him.

Kurt pulled up to kiss Blaine with force.

"How do you still have…energy?" Blaine panted.

"Tired you out already?" Kurt teased. "And I was doing all the work. Guess we can't all have the stamina of a teenager forever," Kurt said, a grin still plastered across his face.

"We're home!" Carole called into the house in warning, not wanting to have to deal with finding the two of them following around, or worse, Burt being the one to walk in on them.

"She knows us too well," Kurt grinned hopping up.

"No," Blaine complained and made a lazy attempt to pull him back down. "Stay."

"If we stay up here my dad will think that we're fooling around. He probably already thinks it, but we don't need to make it any work. Just because we're adults and allowed to do whatever we please doesn't mean I _want_ my dad to have any clue what we do when we're alone."

Blaine groaned in understanding.

"Why don't you stay up here and take a quick nap while I go help Carole with dinner? They know traveling makes you sleepy," Kurt offered.

Blaine glowed with appreciation. "I love you so much, Kurt. So much," Blaine said sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah."

Blaine pouted.

Kurt smiled at his immaturity and leaned down to plant a lingering kiss on his lips.

When he pulled away, Blaine had a dopey smile on his face.

Kurt giggled. "I love you too, Blaine."


	14. Chapter 14

The room was completely silent. Carole sat wide eyed unsure what to do. Kurt and Blaine were both fidgeting nervously never letting go of the other's hand under the table. Finn did nothing to hide his amazement as he sat there open mouthed. None of them did a thing though. From the expression on Burt's face, not even Carole was brave enough to comment. They all just sat there and waited.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, "A baby," was all he said.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, unsure if they were meant to respond.

"You just got back together, and Blaine is having a baby," Burt went on.

"_We're _having a baby," Kurt corrected.

More silence.

"Dad – " Kurt began after another full minute of quiet.

"Just processing, Kurt," Burt assured. He turned to fully face him. "Are you sure this what you really want?"

"I know it seems impractical and sudden, but, this is what I've always wanted. Truly. Blaine and I starting a family is all I've ever wanted. More than performing. More than fashion. More than anything, Dad."

Surprising everyone in the room, Burt broke out into a toothy grin. "If you're sure. Congratulations," he said to both of them.

Both Blaine and Kurt stare at him open mouthed. "That's it?" Kurt asked, incredulous.

"All I want is for you to be happy, Kurt."

Kurt gaped at him.

"Burt, I'd just like to thank you for your blessing. It is very important to me," Blaine spoke up.

"You know, I always hoped it would be you, Blaine."

This time it was Blaine's turn to gape. "I thought…after we broke up the first time it seemed like…I thought that you…"

"I know I was hard on you, kid, but you need to understand how broken up Kurt was about it. You really hurt him back then, and now I am trusting that you will not hurt him like that again. Although, I never thought you would. I was just looking out for my boy, but I knew, in the end, you'd be the one who would make him happy," Burt said then turned raising an eyebrow. "Carole, are you crying?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," she waved him off.

"So…you guys are going to raise a kid together?" Finn said speaking up for the first time.

"A little slow on the uptake, sweetie," Carole teased as she wiped away her last few tears.

"No, I just mean, they're not married. They're not even engaged."

Kurt's eyes grew wide, and glanced over at Blaine to see he was avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table. That was something clearly in the future for them, but they hadn't actually discussed it yet.

"Let them figure that out for themselves, Finn Christopher," Carole warned.

Kurt wasn't really paying attention to their conversation and was now blatantly staring at Blaine.

"Why don't you two head up stairs? I can clean up," Carole offered.

"Carole, that's not necessary - " Blaine tried to argue.

"Don't worry about it, dear. You two go talk."

Blaine went to take Kurt's hand, but Kurt, already heading up the stairs, didn't take notice. Blaine found him sitting on his childhood bed looking broken down.

"Kurt?"

"We are headed in that direction, right?" he asked quietly, not looking up. This was a self-conscious side of Kurt that Blaine hadn't seen in years. "We were just kids the first time around so marriage didn't come up much, but I always just assumed that it was something you wanted. I know we grew up here and were told we couldn't but in New York –"

"Kurt."

He looked up.

"If there was ever a time when I didn't know if I wanted to get married it went out the window the second I saw you on that staircase."

All of the insecurity seemed to fade from Kurt's face instantly. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're the only one I want, Kurt."

"Okay."

"Kiss me?"

"You don't have to ask, sweetie."

"I was being a gentleman."

"You did plenty of that in high school."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked self-consciously.

"Would you just kiss me already?"

"You don't have to ask."

Kurt smacked him on the arm. "Don't be a smart mouth," he said an inch from his lips before brushing his lightly over Blaine's.

He pulled back to see why Blaine hadn't initiated to go further. Blaine was standing there with a dazed expression on his face.

"Don't tell me you zoned out while I was kissing you."

"Never."

"Then what is it?"

"You amaze me," Blaine said still in a haze.

Kurt blushed, "I, what did I do?"

Blaine pulled him in and pressed a similar light kiss over Kurt's lips. "All these years and you can still take my breath away with a brush of your lips," he whispered without pulling away.

"I love you," Kurt whispered back.

"I love you more," Blaine teased.

Kurt gave him an indignant look. "You really wanna go there?"

Blaine just grinned. "Let me take you out tomorrow."

Kurt crinkled his nose. "In Lima."

"It won't be our most romantic date, I know. But I'd like to walk down memory lane with you."

"That actually sounds kind of nice."

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer."

"So if I suggested we stay in bed all day while my parents were out…"

"I'd say we can do that in New York."

Kurt faked a gasp. "And all this time I thought you were just in it for the sex."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Well, maybe I'm in it a little bit for the sex."

Kurt smacked him playfully. "Well, I suppose I can't help it if having sex with me is so amazing that it keeps you around for the rest of our lives."

"It really is pretty amazing."

Someone laughed from the hall. Carole stuck her head in. "You might want to close the door before your father walks by and hears that."

They both flushed red as she closed the door quietly and walked away.

"That's certainly a change of pace, huh?" Kurt commented.

"What?"  
"Them _wanting _us to have the door closed."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. "I would have killed for that privilege in high school."

"Killed, huh? You're only furthering my theory that my sex is fucking mind blowing."

"I don't recall arguing."

Kurt giggled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. He pulled back and smiled at him. "So where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Well, the Lima Bean, of course."

"Obviously."

"McKinley."

Kurt bounced in his seat, "Can we see Mr. Shue?"

"Of course."

"Breadsticks for dinner."

"Ew."

"No?"

"Well we have to go to Breadsticks, but that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it. The breadsticks are awful."

Blaine shook his head. "Then Dalton."

Kurt gave him a giddy little grin. "Won't it be closed by then? How are we going to get on campus?"

"I have my ways," Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him but smiled anyway saying Blaine's hands in his.

"Sounds like a perfect day, baby."

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad. Whoever thought we'd be excited to spend the day in Lima?"

"A part of me will always be a little attached to this place even if I hate almost everyone in it?"

"Because it's you grew up here?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Because it gave me you."


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt rolled over the next morning half awake to wrap himself around Blaine, but found the bed empty.

"Blaine!" he called out not wanting to move. He sighed and rolled back over. He didn't want to wake the whole house.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine exclaimed entering the room with a tray full of food. "I thought that I would be back in time to curl back up in bed with you before you got up."

"Are you really apologizing for making me breakfast in bed?"  
Blaine shrugged.

"You idiot. Besides, I _am_ still in bed. Come cuddle."

Blaine set the tray down on the nightstand and snuggled up next to his boyfriend.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck. He reached over for his food. "Bacon?"

Blaine opened his mouth to be fed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're impossible. You can get up at six on our day off to make breakfast, yet you're too lazy to hold your own food."

"Maybe I just want you to feed it to me."

"Feed yourself," he said as he began to eat.

"Fine," Blaine grumbled.  
Kurt pouted after examining his tray. "No coffee?"

"Your parents were all out. I thought about going to the store to get some, but I didn't want you to wake up without me here. Besides, we're going to the Lima Bean first thing today anyhow so."

"Ah, yes. Our walk down memory lane," Kurt grinned.

"We better get started soon," Blaine urged.

"What's the rush?"

"I – I just don't want to run out of time before we get a chance to do everything."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but agreed. "Alright. I should be finished eating in about two minutes then I can start getting ready so we can leave by like…9?"

"Kurt it's 7."

"Exactly."

"I don't know why it takes you so long to be ready, you already look perfect."

"Sorry, your cheesiness will not stop me from looking fabulous."

Blaine sighed. "Alright. 9 it is."

Although it was frustrating on occasion to deal with Kurt's endless morning routines, he was always punctual. They left the house at 9 o'clock on the dot. They arrived at the Lima Bean and Kurt couldn't stop grinning.

"Did you sit here on purpose?"

"Hm?" Blaine asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"This is where we were sitting the first time you told me you loved me."

Blaine blushed a little. "I know."

Kurt grinned. "So you did do it on purpose." He pointed. "And you kissed Rachel over there. So many memories," he teased.

Blaine groaned and hid his face dramatically. "I thought we weren't going to mention that again. _Ever._"

"I tried, but your reaction are too priceless. Besides, that was the second kiss the first one - "

"Did you mention you saw a mouse while working here?"

"McKinley?" Kurt said gesturing to the exit.

"Let's go."

"Despite what it may seem, Mr. Shue does actually teach outside of glee. We may not get a chance to see him," Kurt said as they pulled up in front of the school.

"Well, we could go see the choir room. Then, if he is still not out of class, visit Miss Pillsbury?"

"I think she prefers Emma, dear."

"You still call him, Mr. Shue," Blaine pointed out.

"That's entirely different."

"Sure it is, sweetie."

"Are we entirely sure that we can just wander into the school as we please?" Kurt said changing the subject.

"If I correctly recall, you all did it after you graduated pretty much weekly."

"Touché."

Despite Kurt's beliefs, Mr. Shuester had few things filling his schedule outside of glee. "Kurt!" He exclaimed when he entered the choir room and pulled him into a quick hug. "And Blaine?" he added when Blaine followed behind him.

"Glad your just excited to see me, Mr. Shue," Blaine joked.

"Of course I am! I was just surprised to see…both of you." He finished awkwardly.

Kurt smiled at his hesitance. "We're back together actually."

"Wow, really?" He smiled. "You were always so great together. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand. "We're happy too."

"So what brings you boys to Lima?"

"Actually…" Kurt glanced nervously over to Blaine. "We were telling my parents about the baby."

"Baby?"

Blaine nodded. "We're having a little girl."

"I didn't even know that…wow. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Kurt said now beaming.

"It was nice of you to come visit."

"Blaine is taking me down memory lane. It's probably the last time we'll be in Ohio for a while so."

"Oh! I'll give you two some time to yourselves in the choir room then. It was since to see you."

"You too, Mr. Shue," they say in unison.

They sat in the choir room reminiscing about memories for a long until finally Blaine glanced down at his watch.

"We should probably go now to make our reservation at Breadsticks."

Kurt laughed. "You made a reservation?"

"Had to guarantee a table."

Kurt thought that he was joking, but when they walked into the nearly empty restaurant Blaine gave him name at the front and the waitress walked them to their usual table.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are endlessly cheesy."

"You are loving every second of it."

Kurt leaned over and kissed him across the table grinning the mad. "I've never done that here before."

Blaine shook his head. "Nope."

"We've come such a long way."

The waitress set down their drinks and meal, and Kurt raised an eyebrow as she walked away.

"We always order the same thing anyway."

"In a rush are we?"

Blaine shrugged.

"That was weirdly delicious," Kurt commented after they finished eating.

"That's only the sentiment talking."

"You're probably right."

"Ready to get out of here?"  
"Please."

Blaine took his hand and led him out to the car.

"You can take a nap if you want," Blaine offered.

"Why would I mess up my hair like that?"

"I know long car rides make you sleepy, Kurt."

"Fine but if you make fun of my hair I'll break up with you. That's a promise."

"I would never."

Kurt was out quickly, and Blaine continuously reached over to brush his fingers through Kurt's hair at red lights. When they finally arrived, he reached over to lightly wake Kurt.

"Kurt, we're here," Blaine whispered.

Kurt sat up reluctantly.

"I don't know how you managed it, baby."

"Managed what?"

"Not a hair on your head is out of place."

Kurt winked. "I never reveal my secrets."

Blaine took him by the hand and began leading him through the school.

"None of the doors are even locked. What did you do, Blaine?"

Blaine only smiled. When they reached the Dalton staircase, Blaine lead him up several steps then took a few steps back.

"This is where I met the love of my life," Blaine said with a wide grin as though he was speaking to a complete stranger.

Kurt shook his head but something stopped him from speaking.

"I took his hand like this," Blaine said reaching over to hold his hand tightly, "lead him down that hallway, then serenaded him in front half the school. And you know what? I had absolutely no clue that I was head over heels for him. I had no idea that I would sing a duet with him in front of hundreds of people. Not a clue that I would switch schools to be with him as much as possible or that we would plan our futures together. I almost messed it up once, but we found our way back to each other. And I know that for the rest of my life, no matter what happens I will always find my way back the man I plan on spending the rest of my life with." He lowered himself onto his kneel and pulled out a ring. "As long as that's okay with you of course," He said grinning up at him. "Kurt, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kurt choked out through his tears.

Blaine jumped to his feet and kissed him.

"I love you."

Blaine slipped the ring onto his finger. "I love you too."

**A/N: I had this idea that since they are getting engaged older that it would be a similar proposal to the one on the show, but a bit more mature, I suppose, without the theatrics. I hope you don't hate it. Sorry I haven't been updating as consistently as I was, but I started another fic so I've sort of been switching between the two. Check that one out too if you get a chance. Let me know what you think! Thanks, guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

"You know," Kurt said in the car as they drove back towards his childhood home, "when I asked you yesterday if marriage was in the future for us, I wasn't insinuating you had to propose _now_."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's –_ fiancé's _he correct himself with a grin_ – _teasing. "I know, sweetie. I proposed because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and couldn't wait a second longer. That a good enough reason for you?" Blaine teased back looking over to give him an exaggerated longing gaze.

Kurt pretended to think on it for a moment and as Blaine snuck his hand over towards him.

"NO!" Kurt shrieked as Blaine began tickling him.

Blaine grinned and his dramatics.

"Blaine! Stop it! I'm driving here!"

"Hmm," Blaine hummed, "I don't see that happening. This traffic is endless. You're just using it as an excuse."

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed. "You win."

"I win? This is a moment for the history books ladies and gentleman. Kurt Hummel has admitted defeat!"

"Must you rub it in?"

Blaine leaned over and kissed him on the nose. "I'll never mention it again if it upsets you my love."

"Really, though. How long have you been planning to propose?"

"Since the moment I met you," Blaine cooed.

Kurt only rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, cheese ball. I guess I wasn't specific enough for you. Hmm…" he stopped to think. "When did you buy the ring?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Uh… it was a really long time ago. I can't really be sure exactly when..."

"We haven't been back together _that long_. I'm sure you can come up with an estimate."

Blaine buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my god! You bought it before we got back together? Is that why you're being so weird about this? You don't have to be embarrassed about that! I think it's really sweet that you always knew we end up together. Wait, it was always intended for me right? I suppose you could have just seen a nice ring and thought my future husband would – "

"Kurt. Stop rambling. Of course it was always meant for you. Anytime I've thought about marriage for years it has always been you."

Kurt beamed. "So when did you buy it?"

Blaine laid his head against the headrest in defeat. There was clearly no getting out of this. _Suppose I can always stall longer. _Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt quickly reciprocated, but, when Blaine pushed to go further, Kurt got suspicious.

He pulled away from a pouting Blaine. "Blaine just because the red light is taking forever does not mean that we have time for a quicky. You are trying to hide something! Tell me when you bought the ring."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Blaine!"

Blaine gave a dramatic high before admitting"High school."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulous.

"I bought it in high school."

Kurt stared at him dumbfounded. "I - Wha – when?"

"Uh, remember when you came to visit right before regionals?"

Kurt nodded silently.

"I was going to ask you to get back together then I was going to ask you to marry me, but you made it pretty clear that you weren't interested. I was serious when I said I always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurt. Granted it may have seemed a little naïve at the time, but I knew it back then too. I've always known with you," Blaine went on feeling slightly more confident now that he knew Kurt wasn't going to completely freak out.

"I would have said yes," Kurt whispered.

"What?" Blaine asked looking at his fiancé.

"I would have said yes if you asked me to get back together. I remember you saying you wanted to talk to me and I thought you were going to ask… and I was planning on saying yes. I'm not so sure about the marriage proposal because I was only nineteen at the time but…that doesn't mean I didn't want to marry you," Kurt smiled sheepishly and bashfully glanced over at Blaine. "Blaine, baby, are you crying?"

"I'm fine," Blaine mumbled as he whipped away his tears.

Kurt squeezed his hand tightly. "You don't have to be strong all the time, sweetie. It's just me."

"I'm okay. Really. It's just…we could have been together all this time."

"Don't think like that. I know it's sad that we had years apart, but…we've proven to the world that we will always come back to each other no matter what. And who knows, if things were different, maybe we wouldn't be having a daughter yet. I don't know about you, but I am ready to start a family with you right this very second."

Blaine laughed through his tears.

"You're crying again!"

"They're happy tears this time, beautiful. I promise."

….

When they pulled up in front of the Hudmel house, Kurt bolted inside before Blaine even had a chance to cut the engine.

"Where are you going?" Blaine called as he ran after him. He stepped inside just in time to see Kurt scream loud enough for the entire house, and probably entire neighborhood, to hear, "I'M ENGAGED!"

Burt and Carole came barging through the house in seconds flat. "That's wonderful!"

"I'm so happy for you, son!"

"This is such a lovely surprise!"

"You can cut the act," Kurt said shaking his head but his huge grin never leaving his face.

"Being happy for you?" Burt asked confused.

"Pretending you didn't know."

Burt turned to Blaine and shook his head. "I can't believe you told him. I'm surprised he didn't rip your head off head off when you denied him the pleasure of being the one to tell us. I suppose he still has the entire state of Ohio to tell, not to mention New York…"

"Blaine didn't tell me anything. I just knew that, being the perfect gentleman he is, Blaine would ask for your permission before he asked me," Kurt beamed walking over to place a chaste, loving kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Big enough gentleman to ask twice…" Burt muttered.

"TWICE?"

Burt looked guilty. "I didn't think you'd pick up on that."

"You asked my dad permission to marry me when you were still in HIGH SCHOOL? Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Burt grinned. " You two must have had quite the discussion on the way back here, huh?"

"And apparently it is still not over," Blaine sighed.

"Honestly, how did this conversation even go down? Wait did you say yes then too? Tell me you didn't say yes. Dad, seriously that's completely– "

"Kurt. Let's go upstairs," Blaine said calmly.

Kurt went to protest, but Blaine turned to the couple first. "If you'll excuse us, my _fiancé _and I are going to get settled in for the night."

Kurt visibly melted at the title. "Goodnight, dad. Goodnight, Carole," he said dreamily as he allowed Blaine to lead him up the stairs. "Can I call everyone that know?"

"Of course, my love. Whatever you want."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I will try to be more consistent I promise! On a more important note, Blaine and Kurt's baby girl will be needing a name. If you have any suggestions I would be delighted to take them into consideration *****hint hint*******


	17. Chapter 17

"Blaine," Kurt whispered into his ear two weeks after they had returned home to New York. "Blaine!"

"Hmmm?" Blaine mumbled back not opening his eyes.

"Wake up!"

Blaine rolled over to look at the clock. "Too early."

Kurt pouted. "But I miss you."

"Sleep," was all Blaine managed.

"I want to spend some time with my fiancé because I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine muttered still refusing to surrender his sleep.

"But I was thinking…" Kurt began running the tips of his fingers up and down the length of Blaine's body, "I could show you much I love you."

Blaine's eyes popped opened and he looked at his fiancé.

"You know what? You can just relax, baby. I'll do all the work," Kurt whispered huskily as he slipped his hand down Blaine's boxers.

Blaine let out a tiny moan before he even knew what was happening. He closed his eyes again, but he was most certainly not going back to sleep.

Kurt continued to pump his length and Blaine groaned.

"Oh god. _Yes. _Just like that, Kurt," he practically whimpered.

Since they had gotten back together, Kurt was certainly more comfortable being sexual than he had been whenever they were in high school. After they had gotten engaged, however, Kurt was _always _in the mood. He initiated sex _all the time. _Blaine certainly wasn't complaining, but in all honestly, he was having a little trouble keeping up.

Kurt pumped him through an orgasm then moments later was already reaching for the lube. "Now that you're awake…"

"Kurt. I would love to, but I'm going to need a little while. I don't have your stamina. I would be happy to take care of you though if - "

"No, it's okay," Kurt said softly, hopping out of bed.

"Kurt?"

"I'm going to go make breakfast." And he was gone.

Blaine was all kinds of confused. Did he do something wrong? He jumped out of bed and walked up to Kurt in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love watching you cook," he said kissing the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt turned to him to smile slightly and kissed his on the nose before returning to the food.

"I may be working a little late tonight because I have to train the newbies, so you don't have to wait up."

"You don't want me to?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Of course that's not what I meant. Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be, my love?"

"I don't know, but you would tell me if something was bothering you right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay." Blaine leaned over to kiss him. "Have a good day. Love you," and rushed out, the door slamming behind him.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered into the empty apartment.

….

"Hi!" Blaine said excitedly as his employees walked in. He loved getting to know new people. "Kate. Luke. It's good to see you," he said nodding to each of them. "I know that Lacey already trained you with the basics a few weeks ago when you started here, but since I am going to be out for a few weeks, maybe months, I thought it would be a good time to show you how to run things when Lacey and I aren't around. There's a lot I need to show you so hopefully you are ready for a day of listening to me talk."

"Looking forward to it," Luke said with a flirty smile. Blaine brushed it off assuming it was his imagination.

Blaine simply laughed in response and began animatedly explaining the schedule for the future months unable to contain his excitement.

By the end of the day, Blaine was even tired of his own voice; his employees, on the other hand, continued soaking up every word.

"To be honest guys, I wasn't sure how well this was going to go, but you seem to be picking up on everything really quickly. I'm impressed," he beamed sitting down at his desk. He knew now out of all of the candidates for the job that he had made the right decision. "Lacey will be following up with you tomorrow, but for now you can go home. Great work today," he said with a tired smile.

"Have a good night," Kate said and left.

"Blaine?" Luke said. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course!"

"I know you're my new boss, so you can of course say no, but would you maybe want to get drinks sometime?"

"You mean like…" Blaine trailed off but Luke nodded understanding.

"Oh wow, did I not tell you why I was going to be out for all that time?"

Luke shook his head.

"I'm having a baby."

"You're pregnant? Congratulations," Luke teased.

Blaine laughed. "Am I really putting on that much weight?" Blaine joked back. "We have a surrogate actually."

"We?"

"My fiancé and I."

"Fiancé?"

Blaine grinned with pride in reply.

"So nothing is official then," Luke said with a smirk.

"I'd say the fact that he's my soul mate is pretty official," Blaine snapped his professionalism dropping instantly.

"You're a romantic then?"

"I'd like to think so," he said as he attempted to gain his composure.

"Either way…raising a child can be really stressful. So if you ever need a… distraction I'd be more than willing to offer my assistance."

"Sadly for you I am not willing to submit to infidelity or sleeping with my employees. You are already pushing your luck here so I would not bring up the topic again. Please see yourself out, Luke."

"Yes, sir," Luke replied but his tiny smirked never wavered leaving Blaine unsettled. When Blaine left the office that night he was still couldn't shake the feeling.

….

Blaine walked through the front door of the apartment and called out. "Kurt? Please tell me you're home."

Kurt popped his head out of the bedroom. "Where else would I be?" he said with a smile.

Blaine walked into the room and pulled him into a kiss, and Kurt smiled against his lips.

Blaine sighed contently. "Much better."

"Better than what?"

"Rough day. Your lips are the cure to everything though."

"What happened?"

"Uhh…"

"Blaine?" Kurt encouraged.

"One of my new employees hit on me," he said plopping down on the bed.

"Oh," Kurt said sitting beside him and looking away.

"Normally it would be no big deal, but he just kept pushing. Hopefully it is not a problem in the future because he was the most qualified person for the job, and it would suck to need to fire him."

"Why would it be a problem? You clearly turned him down…right?"

"Obviously. He was just quite…persistent."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently the whole having a baby with my fiancé thing isn't a big deal to him."

Kurt nodded. "Well…how about you stop thinking about your bad day and…_relax_," he said straddling him.

"I'm actually kind of, _oh," _Blaine moaned as Kurt bit down on his neck and laid him back on the bed, "tired."

"Did you want to stop?" Kurt asked not retracting his lips. "I could just give you a massage."

"No. Don't stop," Blaine said and it came out as more of a beg than he intended.

Kurt grinned.

Their clothes were quickly shed, and it was suddenly skin on skin. Kurt was rutting against him franticly as he kissed his way over Blaine's body and Blaine was forced to stop him.

"Kurt?" he said weakly.

Kurt froze instantly and was apologizing. "I'm sorry…I got a little carried away."

"Why are you apologizing? That feels fantastic which is why I need you to stop if you're expecting more."

"Oh you don't have to if…I mean…you said you were tired."

"When have I ever not wanted to make love to you?" Blaine said taking Kurt's chin in his hands and forcing him to look at him.

Kurt didn't answer and simply reached over for the lube.

Blaine slicked up his fingers and slid one into Kurt slowly.

"You don't have to be so gentle, you know."

"I know. I just want to take care of you," Blaine said slowly sliding in a second finger and brushing over Kurt's prostate. Kurt arched his back at the touch and moaned. By the time Blaine added a third finger Kurt was a panting mess beneath him.

"Blaine…come on," Kurt whined.

Blaine retracted his fingers and when he didn't instantly slide into him, Kurt looked up at him in question.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to find a condom."

"Don't worry about it, baby, just hurry up."

"You're sure?"

Kurt laughed. "Unless you slept with that employee today I think we're good."

Blaine laughed in return but for a second he thought he saw a hint of insecurity in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I won't be if you don't get inside me I _now_."

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine said pressing in.

Kurt instantly rocked up.

"Eager are we," Blaine purred into his ear.

"That feels fucking fantastic. We used condoms all that time, why?"

Blaine laughed. "I agree," he said thrusting his hips. They both moaned. "I can really feel you…"

When Blaine pulled out, Kurt flipped him over. He quickly lowered himself onto Blaine's cock causing Blaine to whimper.

"What has gotten, _oh,_ into you?"

Kurt grinned and lifted himself completely off before sliding back on again.

Blaine moaned. "I mean for weeks it's been nothing but, _ohhhh,"_ Blaine moaned closing his eyes.

Blaine became completely incoherent and Kurt took over completely. He continued to make Blaine a withering mess beneath him while hitting his own prostate again and again.

Blaine came without warning causing Kurt to follow instantly. He continued his motions as they rode out there orgasms then Blaine collapsed back onto the bed.

Kurt cleaned them up and crawled in beside Blaine who was in a completely daze.

"I love you," Blaine said dreamily.

Kurt only gave a weak smile in response.

Blaine felt his heart sink. He couldn't remember the last time that Kurt had not responded to his "I love you" like that. Was Kurt mad at him?

_He is under a lot of pressure at work right now and it is probably starting to weigh down on him. Or maybe he is tired, that was some pretty awesome sex. Not everything is about you Blaine, geez. Maybe he didn't hear me…_

Blaine forced the thoughts out of his mind and drifted off to sleep.

Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine tightly and whispered, "I love you" over and over for hours.


End file.
